Truth Be Told
by theKrissyMaddie
Summary: Regina Mills is ready for a fresh start in life. Leaving their hometown behind, she & her son head to Boston. Unfortunately their move is not easy, as Henry has discovered that he is adopted. With the help of Henry's new teacher, Regina begins to feels confident she can regain trust with her son. But she quickly discovers it's not her son who needs to learn how to trust again. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello all! Just a few quick notes to make- this story is AU, present time. No magic.**

**I want to quickly thank michebellaxo and onceuponmakeup ****(**snoopydoodles17**) for previewing this chapter and story idea! Thank you ladies! **

**Enjoy :)**

"I want to meet her."

"Henry-"

"No, I want to meet her."

Regina sighed, wanting this conversation to end. "You can't."

"She's my real mom! You aren't."

There it was again, that jolt of pain in her heart, just from his words. "Henry, please stop saying that."

"But it's true! I want to meet her."

"You can't because it was a closed adoption."

"What does that mean?" Henry glared at Regina, his hands clenched in fists in his lap.

"It means I can't get any information on her because she didn't want to be known." She glanced over at him in the passenger seat, his eyes pinned on hers. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. There's nothing I can do." She was fighting her tone, trying to keep it level from the whirlwind of emotions flowing through her mind at that moment.

"You just don't want me to know her." His words dripped with poison as he felt the car shift lanes until they were parked in the breakdown lane on Interstate 95.

They had just crossed the Maine border into New Hampshire and she couldn't take another second of his heated words. She gripped the steering wheel, and stared straight ahead for a minute, trying to prepare her own. Her eyes burned with tears, but she wouldn't let them flow; she couldn't show him he was getting to her. "Look, Henry," she started, finally figuring out what to say. "I know this week has been hard for you. No, more than hard…it's been hell." She watched him react to her word choice, but he glared down at his fists, now playing with the hem of his jacket. "I am sorry you had to find out this way. It was never my intention to hurt you."

"You didn't plan on telling me at all," he murmured.

Regina drew in a deep breath, knowing they should get back on the road because it was no use in talking to him here, on the highway, still 2 hours from their new home. "Please, let's just drop it for now. We can talk when we get-"

"Home? It won't be home. Storybrooke is home. Not stupid Boston." He was now staring Regina down, waiting for some reaction, other than her apologies.

She wanted to say more, but it would be a waste of air. She looked in her side mirror, and proceeded to pull back into the travel lane. Picking her speed back up to 70, noticed Henry put his headphones back in his ears and placed his attention on his iPod. Finally, a tear slid down her face. She wiped it away and shook her head from her thoughts. _It's still new to him. Let him be angry for now. He will forgive you._

It had only been one week since Henry found out he was adopted; 7 days since he knocked over the box full of his adoption records in the basement; 168 hours since he read about his true lineage; 10,080 minutes since Regina's heart shattered as her son asked "what's this?" as he examined the file. Her mind kept playing the scene over and over, searching for a way out, but she knew there was no other way. He would have learned eventually…she just wished it hadn't been this way.  
_  
"You lied to me?" he asked her, staring at the forms in his hand. "I didn't lie to you Henry, I just…never told you. I didn't know how" she confessed as she reached for his cheek. He pulled away. "So you're not my real mom?" He had tears in his eyes. "Of course I'm your real mom!" She smiled, letting her own tear slip down her face. "I just didn't give birth to you. I raised you though, and I love you. That's what a real mother does!" "No, no you're not my real mom. Dad wasn't my real dad either. I'm…I…" she watched him grit his teeth and drop everything in his hands. "I hate you." He flew up the basement stairs, leaving Regina alone in the mess of papers and infant clothes and toys. She picked up the light blue onsie he had worn home ten years ago- he was only 6 weeks old- and she held it to her chest, falling to the cement floor, sobbing._

As the approached the tolls, and traffic slowed down, she watched other cars pass by, wondering what other conversations were occurring. She wanted to be anywhere but here- on the receiving end of the cold shoulder from her son. She knew this change would be good for them…of course she wasn't expecting this wrench to be thrown into it all. It was hard enough telling Henry they were moving to a new state half way through the school year, all because she was offered a job working for an old friend. It was a change she had been waiting for and it took far too long for it to appear. It had just been her and Henry for the last eight years, and Storybrooke may have been their home, but it was also a tomb filled with memories she was ready to forget. Henry, of course, had only good ones. In his eyes, she was already the bad guy with her announcement of their departure from the town. Then the box fell in the basement, and she had become a villain.

* * *

She smiled when the sign came into view. "Entering Brookline, est. 1705," she read, knowing Henry couldn't hear her. His eyes were still glued on his iPod, showing he couldn't care less about his surroundings. Regina smiled at him regardless. _You're still my baby boy; my little prince._

As she pulled into the driveway of their new home, Henry finally peaked up and tugged his headphones down. "It's small," he commented, noticing the house was smaller than their mansion-like estate in Storybrooke, "and weird looking."

"Yes, but it has 4 bedrooms, and you have your own bathroom again!" Regina turned the car off and opened her car door, hoping Henry would do the same. Instead, he sat there, staring at the pale red brick, two story house, with brown shutters encasing the few windows that were visible. "Henry," she began, settling back in the driver's seat, "I've said all I can say. I know my words don't mean anything to you, my actions have obviously failed you, and I can't change what's already happened. I love you, I will always love you, but your attitu-" He was out of the car, slamming the door behind him.

She watched him head up the walk way to the door and sit on the cement steps, looking across the street. Her eyes turned back to the garage in front of her, then down at her steering wheel. She smacked her hands against it, once, twice, three times then rested her head back against the seat. "I can't say anything right, can I?" Finally, she stepped out of the car and reached for the new set of keys on her key ring. Approaching him, she could see he was just as angry as she was, but this wasn't a new look. But it still hurt. She sighed and opened the glass door, reaching for the doorknob behind it. "Shall we?" Unlocking it, she pushed the door open, and watched Henry step in and begin searching for his new room.

"Why 4 bedrooms?" He asked her, noticing she was following him up the stairs.

"Well, in case we ever have company. Plus, I'll use one as an office." She turned the corner and looked into the first bedroom. "When your friends visit, they can have their own room!" Regina smiled, knowing he wouldn't turn to see it. "You can also make it your own study if you'd like."

"Are you trying to bribe me?" He questioned, finally looking at her.

Regina smirked. "Maybe!"

Henry shrugged his shoulders. "It's small" was his response again as he entered the room.

"Why do you think I'm giving you two rooms?" She rubbed his back and went to the closet, inspecting it for cleanliness.

He walked over to the window and looked out at the street in front of him. "There's no clock tower."

"Actually, there kind of is. We drove by it, but you were too busy with your game!"

"But I can't see it like I could Storybrooke."

Regina rolled her eyes and turned back to inspect the rest of the room. Just as she went to speak, the doorbell rang, causing both of them to jump. "Who's that?" She asked out loud, heading to the first floor of the house. Upon reaching the door, she spotted a man and a woman at the door, both with smiles on their faces. "Hi, can I help you?" Henry was now behind her, watching the strangers.

"Hi!" The woman with the pixie hair cut greeted. "I'm Mary Margaret, and this is my husband David!" She gestured to the man beside her as he waved. "We live across the street and saw that you two had arrived. We were waiting to see who our new neighbors were since we saw the for sale sign change to sold!"

"Oh," Regina was taken aback by the over friendliness of her new neighbor, "well, hello! I'm Regina Mills, and this is my son Henry!" She wrapped her arm around his shoulders, feeling him stiffen. Waiting for a response from Henry, she nudged him, "say hello" she growled under her breath.

"Hello." He finally said, leaning out of Regina's touch.

Mary Margret continued to smile at the two as her husband spoke up. "So what brings you two to Boston?"

"Work." Regina answered simply, wanting to skip the chit chat and begin unpacking, seeing as the moving truck just arrived in the driveway.

"Oh very nice!" Mary Margret commented. "You or your husband?"

"Uh, me. I'm not married." Regina answered.

"Oh, oh please pardon my question. I only assumed…you know what, I'm going to stop talking!" Mary Margret placed her hand into David's. "Well, you two must have a lot of work to do! Please, if you ever need anything, David and I would love to help!"

"Please don't hesitate to ask!" David added, pulling his wife down the steps and across the yard.

Regina watched her neighbors disappear into their yard, then let her gaze fall on Henry. "Well then!"

"Why didn't you say the truth?" Henry asked, curious to his mother's response moments before.

"That was the truth Henry. I'm not married. They don't need any details. We've only just met." She answered simply and made her way to the truck.

Henry rolled his eyes now, following his mother to the driveway.

* * *

The house was beginning to turn into a home. As boxes were emptied and decorations were scattered throughout each room, Regina felt at peace. Everything had its own place in the house, and being able to redecorate brought joy- something she hadn't felt lately.

Unfortunately, Henry was keeping that peace and joy down low in her as he continued to sulk around, refusing to empty all his boxes, continuing to comment about his adoption, and throw tantrums that a 10 year old should not be doing. It was only 2 days into their new life, and he refused any aspect of it.

As they pulled into the grocery store parking lot, she knew this would be another challenge. Trying to convince him to do anything at this point was useless. "Can I stay in the car?"

"No." Regina opened the car door to get out.

"I'm 10" was his argument.

"Exactly." She snapped back. "Let's go."

"I'll lock the doors and will scream if someone tries to take me. I'm not stupid." He looked at her from his seat. He was still buckled, his iPod once again in his lap.

Regina rolled her eyes. She could either get back in the car and drive home, leaving them without any food, or she could drag him out of the car, causing a scene.

Or she could let him sit in the car. He was a pretty tough kid, especially for someone so tiny. She groaned. "Fine. Keep the doors locked. Do NOT put your headphones in." She closed her door and pressed the lock button on her keychain. Looking at him for a moment, she saw him smiling. Another battle he had won.

She entered the grocery store and pulled out her list. _Ok…we need peppers, carrots, apples, bananas_…she began reading through her list_, _racing through each aisle so she could get to the car quickly. She trusted Henry, but she didn't trust others, especially now that they were in a new place. But her list was well organized, making it easy to grab the items she needed.

Regina moved towards the next aisle, scouting for pasta to make baked ziti- a request she and Henry could agree on. But a voice stopped her as she rounded the corner.

"Daddy? Daddy!"

She moved from her cart to the little boy who stood in the middle of the aisle, clutching to a box of fruity cereal. "Hi there!" She said in a soft tone, slowly approaching the scared child. "Are you ok?"

"I can't find my daddy!" The young boy said, nerves in his voice.

"Ok," Regina said, bending down on one knee in front of him. "Maybe I can help you?" She watched him look her up and down, taking the stranger in, and then nodding his head, accepting her offer. She smiled softly, reassuring him he'd be ok. "What's your name?"

"Roland."

She smirked at his name- one you don't hear often, but it worked for him. "I'm Regina. Where did you last see your dad?"

"In this aisle…I went to go get cereal." He held up the box. "But he's not here anymore."

"Alright, well, maybe he went to look for you!" She looked over his shoulder, not seeing anyone else around them. "What's his name?"

"Robin." He answered with a strong voice, trying to be brave.

"Ok, let's go down here to the main aisle and call him!" She stood up and offered her hand to the boy. He took it and walked with her as they called "Robin!"

"Daddy!"

"Robin!"

"ROLAND?!" A loud voice boomed from two aisles away.

"Daddy!" The boy shouted once more as his father turned the corner and ran to him.

"Roland!" Robin met up to the little boy and embraced him. "My boy, where were you? I told you to stay next to the trolley!"

"I wanted my cereal." Roland held up the colorful box and stuck out his bottom lip. "I'm sorry."

Robin grabbed Roland's hand and moved towards Regina. "Thank you," he said as he let out a sigh of relief.

Regina nodded her head, sweeping a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Oh no problem, I'm glad he's back where he belongs!"

He grinned at her, then looked back down at Roland. "Can you thank-" he looked back at her "I'm sorry, your name?"

"Regina!"

His smile stayed on his face as he looked back at his son, "can you thank Regina for helping you?"

"Thank you, Regina!" The boy said with a smile, almost identical to his father's.

"You are very welcome Roland! But please remember, dear, your dad tells you to stay with the shopping cart so you can stay safe. He loves you very much, from what I can see!" She looks from Roland to Robin. "I know all too well that pit in your stomach when you can't find your child."

Robin picks Roland up now and swings him onto his hip. "It's not fun!"

Her phone chimed, eliciting a roll from her eyes, as she read the 'buy Oreos' text from Henry, using his messenger app on his iPod. "And then they grow up and have the nerve to remind you to buy cookies!" She puts her phone back in her pocket and looks at the two in front of her. "Stick with your father!"

"Thank you again, Regina!" Robin says, and watches her walk away. His gaze turns back to his son, who looks at him with innocent, big eyes. "You, young man, are sitting in the trolley from now on!"

Regina glanced over her shoulder at the two as she moved back to her cart. She continued to smile, feeling good that she helped reunite the two. Then her smile fell, as she remembered how Henry used to be so innocent, just as this little boy was. _I miss those days_ she thought to herself, wishing she could go back to the past for a moment. But she knew those days were only memories now.

After paying for the groceries, she returned to the car, seeing Henry still in the passenger seat. Her heart began to ease, knowing he was ok. He was still there, and that's all the reassurance she needed right now.

She opened the driver's side door and sat, followed by plopping the container of Oreos on Henry's lap. She watched him smirk, and mumble "thanks" as he tears the package open.

Regina opened her mouth to yell at him and command he not eat those now. But she stopped and turned on the car, watching him indulge in a cookie. It's a battle she's not going to fight. Not now. Not while things are still fractured between them. The thought angered her, but she knows this battle will be lost with her own words, because she already anticipates his own weapon of choice- the words "you're not my real mother".

* * *

A week had passed since the Mills arrived in Boston. While Regina settled in at her new job as a paralegal under her friend Kathryn, Henry continued his standoffish attitude towards his mother when he would return from school. She knew the transition would be hard for him, but knew he would make friends fast, just as long as he opened up. But Henry didn't see it that way. She had picked him up from school each evening, and he would not utter a single word until dinner time. As usual, conversations between the mother and son always ended in one of them feeling hurt and the other upset.

Friday afternoon finally arrived- the end of their first 'real' week of normalcy. Regina pulled in the driveway just before 3:15, and anxiously waited for Henry's bus to pull up. She couldn't pick him up every day, and was pleased to know a bus would drop him off in front of their house. Today was one of those days. As she got out of the car, she spotted a police car across the street in the Nolan's driveway, and watched as David walked out of the house, dressed in a police uniform.

He spotted her and waved. "Happy Friday, Regina!"

She waved back, unable to get over how giddy this couple was. "T.G.I.F!" she shouted back, slowly making her way to the end of the drive way. "You're a police officer?"

"Yup!" he grinned, stepping to the edge of his own driveway. "Boston's finest!"

"Well that's a bit comforting. Good to know there's a good set of eyes on our neighborhood." Regina crossed her arms across her chest, shivering as the gentle early April breeze hit her.

"I just like to help others!" He smiled at her. "How are you and your son liking it here?"

She shrugged, "not too shabby! I spend a good chunk of my morning commute stuck on the highway, but at least I get out early enough to avoid most of the traffic in the afternoon!"

David nodded in agreement. "The pike is awful in the morning. But that's good to hear. Is your son liking school?"

At that, she rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't know. He only tells me if he has homework or not." She signed, looking down the street, seeing the bus turn the corner and make a stop. "But I guess that's what I get for uprooting him half way through the year."

"Hey, you're his mother. You do things for his well being, and getting a better job is part of that plan, right?" He asked her, watching her face look down at the ground. "He's also, what, 10? He's at that age where you are un-cool. Give him time, he'll adjust. I used to be the same way!"

_So you're adopted and found out because you made a mess while packing?_ She asked him in her head, but nodded and looked up at him. "True."

The bus approached Regina, but did not stop, and continued down to the end of the road and suddenly turned down the next street. Her heart dropped. "Where is it going?"

"Is Henry supposed to be on the bus?" David asked, seeing her sudden concern.

"Yes, I told him this morning!" She ran to her car and grabbed her purse, yanking her cell phone out. She dialed the school and waited for a secretary to pick up. "Hi, yes, this is Regina Mills, my son Henry is in 5th grade. He was supposed to take the bus home this afternoon, but the bus just drove right by!"

"What bus number was it?"

"23? Yes, 23."

Regina heard typing in the background, followed by the woman saying "yes, that is his bus, let me call down to his homeroom teacher, one moment." Silence filled her ear now as she noticed David was running over to her.

"They're calling his teacher." She told David, her free hand tapping the trunk of her car anxiously.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked

Finally the secretary returned to the call. "Mrs. Mills, his teacher said she gave him a note saying he was walking home today. Do you recall this note?"

"Absolutely not! He is either a pick up or bus, that's it. I never gave him a note stating that." Her tone was stern. Then it hit her…he forged a note. He was always a clever kid, but this was taking it too far. "I'm coming down to the school. You best have someone searching for him." She hung up and looked at David, who was now on his radio, requesting officers patrol the streets surrounding the school for Henry.

"Go." He told her, "I'll stay in the neighborhood. You have my number?"

Yes, of course she did. Two days after moving in, Mary Margret returned to their doorstep with a list of emergency contacts. "Yes."

"Send me your number. If I hear anything, I'll call you." He jogged across the street to his town vehicle.

She followed, racing her 1988 Mercedes down the street to Henry's school.

* * *

Parking in the fire lane did not phase Regina as she ran inside the school's main office. "I'm Regina Mills, any word on my son?"

"Yes, actually," the secretary said, pointing down the hall behind her desk. "Mr. Mills?"

Henry slowly sulked out from the hallway and stood before his mother. "Hi."

"Henry!" She shouted, her tone mixed with joy and anger. Bolting to her son, she wrapped her arms around him. "Henry, you had me worried sick." She moved her hands to his shoulders and bent down to his eye level. "Never. Do that. Again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." His tone was bitter.

She sighed and stood up straight, her eyes looking towards the secretary. "Where was he?"

"On the playground." She answered. "Actually, Mr. Locksley found him, he asked if he could have a word with you. He's in his classroom, 221. I'll keep an eye on Sir Fake Notes-A-Lot." The secretary eyed Henry.

Regina nodded a thank you, as she turned her attention to Henry. "I'll be right back", her eyebrows rising as her stern face watched his coil up. She could see he felt guilty now. But with a gentle squeeze on his shoulder, she left the office and headed to room 221.

Entering the doorway, she knocked. "Excuse me, Mr. Locksley?"

He turned around, knowing it would be Henry's mother Regina, but not expecting it to be THIS Regina. "Regina? From the grocery store?"

Her jaw dropped. He remembered her…but she remembered him. "Yes, Roland, your son was the wanderer, right?"

"Right!" He stepped closer, extending his hand. "It's nice to meet you officially, under unfortunate circumstances again."

She chuckled and shook his hand. "Well, I found your son, and you found mine. I guess we're even!"

"Very true! Please, have a seat." He motioned her inside, but she remained at the door.

"I actually only have a few minutes. I have some grounding to do." She said, finally stepping forward and leaning against a desk.

"Of course. Well, I'll make this brief. I found Henry on the playground. My boy attends kindergarten here, so I grabbed him from his classroom and overheard the staff in the office talking about your boy missing. Roland and I usually stop at the playground before we head home, so we made our way outside, and there when I saw Henry sitting on the swings. I asked him where you were, and he said you were in the car. That's when I called him out on his lie." Robin crossed his arms, tucking his hands under his biceps. "Is this usual behavior from him?"

"No, it's very unusual for him." She said, looking at the floor. "But as of late, he hasn't been himself."

"I know."

Regina looked at Robin and gave him a questioning look. "What did he tell you?"

"If I said everything, would that sum it all up?"

Regina pursed her lips together and grumbled. "I don't know what to do."

"Well there really isn't anything for you to do. He just found out he's adopted, his father is dead-"

"He barely knew his father." Regina quickly noted.

"But he doesn't see it that way right now. From what I can tell, he sees this as the end of the world. First he loses his father-" Robin put his hand up to reassure "-just in a matter of facts. Then he finds out he's moving, leaving everything he's ever known behind. THEN he finds out he's adopted, which essentially means he's lost you. So now he feels lost."

She nodded his head as he spoke. She never thought of any of that in such a manner. But it was all true. "I never looked at it that way." Regina looked up at Robin, shifting her feet a bit.

"Is he in counseling?" Robin asked, moving to his desk and grabbing his messenger bag.

"No. I tried to get him in with the counselor here, but they said they require a teacher to suggest it, as well as the parent. I also considered bringing him to one outside of school, but I know he wouldn't agree to go." Regina stepped into the hallway as Robin closed his classroom door and locked it. "Why, would you be willing to suggest he see the counselor here?"

Robin slung his messenger across his torso and shook his head. "To be quite honest, Mrs. Mills-"

"Regina." She corrected him. "And it's Ms. Mills, if anything."

"Oh. Well, to be honest Regina, the counselors here can only do so much. My personal opinion would to be find counseling outside of school. Of course, the ones here can assist, but from the sounds of it, Henry needs outside simulation to get him on track with his current situation."

As they walked down the stairs, the main office coming into view, they stopped. "But in the mean time, I could talk to him. He seemed to open up to me once I began asking him the right questions."

Regina stared at her son through the glass walls of the office. He was playing with a race car, next to Roland, who was being watched in the office as well. "I just want my son back."

Robin placed his hand on her shoulder, grabbing her attention. "He will be. I promise."

She smiled and nodded her head. "Thank you." Regina watched Robin smile back and move his hand from her shoulder, leaving it cold as he headed into the office. She felt better about everything, at least in that moment. She had help, and if that's what it would take to bring Henry to his senses, then she would take it.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to everyone for your encouraging words and interest in this story! I hope chapter 2 will be just as good as 1 was! Just a heads up, there are some flashbacks in this chapter (and there will be more in the future...I like flashbacks haha) so I have marked them with a time frame before they begin. [However, one flashback occurs within the same day, but I put it in italics to make note of it!] Again, thank you to ****michebellaxo and onceuponmakeup ****(**snoopydoodles17**) for their help with this!**

**(Reviews are always amazing :) )**

**Enjoy!**

The car ride home was silent. Yet, Regina's brain was overwhelmingly loud with millions of questions, thoughts waiting to be processed, threats of grounding, and fear of her son's responses. She could see him sitting next to her, lost in his own mind. She wondered if he would speak first, but she quickly shut that idea down, knowing how this previous week, well, previous few weeks had been. So they continued on in silence, both becoming nervous while they pulled into the driveway.

As they walked inside, Regina quickly dropped her keys on the side table and stood in front of the stairs, crossing her arms and blocking Henry from leaving the living room. "So," she began, hoping her words wouldn't come out jumbled or harsh. "Care to explain your little stunt today?"

"No." He answered, looking up at his mother.

"No?" Her eyebrow arched up and her legs stiffened. "There really isn't much of a choice here, Henry. How did you…why did…" She started to lose track of her thoughts, wanting to know the answers right away. She brought her hands to her temples and rubbed her head slowly. "Ugh. Henry, what you did today was absolutely unacceptable. You will never do that again, do you understand?"

Henry stared back at her, watching Regina's face, mixed with anger, sadness and fear. But he stood silent, still clinging onto his backpack straps.

"I said, do you understand?" She repeated, her tone becoming stern.

"Yes."

She dropped her hands to her hips and sighed. "Please tell me why you did that."

He finally dropped his gaze to the floor. "I wanted to be alone."

"You wanted to be alone? From what?"

"Duh, you." He looked back up, still clutching his straps, anchoring himself to the ground, ready to battle his mother.

Again, his words stabbed her heart, and she could feel tears sting the back of her eyes. "Henry, why…" She was shaking her head back and forth slowly, still baffled by his response towards her. She wanted to ask him what she did to deserve this hate from him, but she already knew his answer. She wanted to shake his shoulders gently and scream that she loved him more than anything, but she knew he would run off at that. She wanted to explain that she saved him, but he would never see it that way. "Why do you think you need to be alone, away from me? You have your room, I hardly ever see you when you're in there. I don't see you when you're at school. Why?"

"Because I just want to think. I can't think when you're in the other room. I can't think when I'm in school. I just can't think!" He lost eye contact with her and was looking everywhere around her.

"So forging my signature on a note and lying to the school is your solution?" She asked, the words coming out sharp. "Henry, if you want to be alone, just ask me, and I will step outside."

"It's not the same!" He yelled. "I needed a break."

"A break from what?!" Her hands were flying up, lost in the confusion of his thinking. "Henry, I'm sorry you found out the way you did. But you have to stop thinking I'm a bad person just because I adopted you!"

"You lied." Henry spit back. "You always told me lying was bad, and you did it yourself!"

"This is different-"

"NO IT'S NOT!" He was screaming now, ripping off his backpack and letting it fall to the ground. "Just leave me alone!"

Henry ran past Regina up the stairs. "HENRY DANIEL, GET BACK DOWN HERE NOW!" She snapped. She lost control. She knew he would use this as another excuse to be mad at her. Hearing the door slam shut, she clenched her fists and allowed her tears to finally stream. _Why is this happening! What did I do to deserve this!_

Just then, the doorbell rang, pushing her from her thoughts. Wiping her face quickly, she opened the door, revealing a police officer before her.

"Hi, Ms. Mills?" The officer questioned, but proceeded, already knowing the answer. "I'm Officer Swan, Officer Nolan asked that I patrol the neighborhood with him to look for your son. Was that him with you a moment ago?"

Regina groaned. She forgot to call David. "Yes, it's him. He was at the school the whole time. I forgot to call David and let him know we found Henry!"

The blonde officer smiled. "Well no need to worry. I paged David, and he said the school already called the department saying you had picked him up." She watched Regina's face relax, but could still see the sadness in her eyes. "Is everything ok, ma'am?"

She put on her best fake smile she could muster and nodded her head. "Yes, he's fine."

"No, is everything ok…I heard some yelling as I approached your door." Officer Swan asked.

"Just a little bit of frustration being relieved on both our ends. We're ok." Regina could see that she was being studied. "He's a ten year old boy. We just moved here from another state. He hasn't made any friends yet. He told me he just wanted some time to himself, so he went to the playground at the school instead of getting on the bus."

Officer Swan nodded her head now, listening to Regina sugar coat the situation. "Well, if there is anything I can do, please do not hesitate to call me, or David. We both work with troubled kids and-"

"Troubled? I'm sorry, Officer Swan, but my son is not troubled." Regina commented.

"That is not what I meant ma'am." She quickly defended. "I was just explaining that Officer Nolan and I have worked with kids before whose issues range from going to juvie to simply not wanting to talk to their parents because they were grounded."

Regina let out a shaky breath. "I'm sorry. I just…it's been a long day! Well, long week." She rolled her eyes. "Month, actually."

Officer Swan smiled. "That's understandable." The radio on her hip began to talk, as she grabbed it and listened intently. When the message was over, she looked back at Regina. "It was nice to meet you Ms. Mills," she extended her hand to Regina. "Again, please let me know if there is anything I can do. Good luck with your son!"

Regina shook her hand and watched the female officer jog off to her cruiser across the street. Her heart was grateful for all the support she was receiving- from Henry's teacher, her neighbors, and the police. But that thought made her head spin. The cops were involved in

Henry's charade of hatred now, and all she could do was sit back and let her son's anger roll over her.

* * *

_-Ten Years Ago-_

_Her fingers tapped the desk slowly, as she tucked her bottom lip between her teeth. The tears that had dripped down her cheeks had dried, leaving streak marks on her pale face. Now just a headache remained- the one she had anticipated when Sidney walked into the office with an envelope tucked under his arm; his question, "are you sure?" lingering in her mind._

_But she wasn't sure, even after the fact. It couldn't be him. It wasn't him. It just looked like him. And her. Pressed against his body. His hands on her ass. His wedding ring reflecting in the glass of the car window._

_It wasn't him._

_It wasn't her husband, tongue tied with the frisky little blonde from the boutique down the road. It couldn't be her Daniel, wrapped up in lust, behind the high school._

_Her fingers stopped tapping. She ripped up the three pictures Sidney had handed her before he ran out of her office. Placing the shreds in the trash, she stood up from her chair behind her desk and picked up the phone. She dialed the number slowly, and listened as the phone rang._

"_Hello?"_

_He answered. It wasn't him. "Hi."_

"_Hey. When are you coming home?" His voice was energetic._

"_In a few minutes, just finishing up some paperwork. Did you pick up Henry?"_

"_Uh, not yet. I…I just got in."_

_It could be him. "Oh. Ok, then I'll get him on my way home." Regina was chipping away at the edge of her desk with her nails._

"_Ok, great, thank you!" He was too happy about that._

"_I'll see you soon?"_

"_Of course! Drive safe, take your time."_

_She bit her lip again as her stomach clenched. "I love you."_

"_I love you, too, babe." He hung up._

_It was him._

* * *

"You can't beat yourself up over this, Regina. He's a kid." Kathryn shoved a bite of her salad in her mouth and chewed, continuing on with her conversation. "He will forgive you eventually."

"Yah, well, right now, eventually feels like never." Regina was pushing her own salad around on her plate.

Kathryn looked at Regina, sulking in her chair, resting her chin in her palm, staring down at her half eaten lunch. "You need to find a therapist."

"He won't go. He'll refuse to go."

"Just say you're going to…I don't know. A comedy show, or something, and drag his pre-teen butt into the office of the best therapist in

Boston!"

Her fork stopped moving as her eyes raised up to meet Kathryn's. "A comedy show? Really? He's ten!"

Kathryn shrugged her shoulders, taking another bite. "I don't have kids, I don't know what they like!"

Regina rolled her eyes, pushing her plate back on the table. "It would only cause more anger from him. More lying, according to him." Her arms wrapped around her stomach as she slouched back in her chair.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. Just don't let it drag you down so much. I can only give you so much time off!"

At that, Regina smiled for a moment. "Thank you again for being so understanding. I know I just started working for you, but this is just getting too out of hand." Her cell phone chimed, showing she had a new email. Picking it up, she read the short message, and let out a gentle sigh.

-To: R_H_Mills gmail com  
From: RLocksley BPSD-k5 com  
Subject: Henry Mills

Good afternoon, Regina!  
I just wanted to send this to you before Henry  
comes home today. I asked him to eat lunch in  
my classroom today to help me organize some  
shelves. He opened up again, which was very  
nice to see, and I'm sure you will appreciate his  
good mood this evening. I will warn you,  
however, I may have turned your boy into a  
trickster. No worries, though. He knows his  
limits with his new skill.

Best,  
Robin

_His new skill?_ Regina was puzzled and looked up at Kathryn. "One moment, I need to respond to this email."

"Who is it from?"

"Henry's teacher, the one who found him on the playground." She began typing away, hoping he would respond quickly.

-To: RLocksley  BPSD-k5 com  
From: R_H_Mills gmail com  
Subject: Re: Henry Mills

Hello Robin,

I am a bit confused at your email…his "new skill"?  
What is this new skill? Should I be worried?  
Again, thank you for speaking with him. He and I  
haven't really spoken about it since we got home  
last Friday. I hope he has a change of heart soon.

-Regina Mills

After pressing send, Regina took one more bite of her salad, just as the waitress handed them the bill.

"I got it." Kathryn grabbed it before Regina could move an inch. "This is my 'welcome-to-Boston-thank-you-for-agreeing-to-work-for-me-and-leave-everything-behind-in-Maine' lunch!"

Regina chuckled. "Can't say no to a free meal from the boss!" She raised her glass of water towards Kathryn and took a sip. "I can't thank you enough for offering me the job. I needed to get out of Storybrooke. You left just in time!"

"Is Gold really that bad?" Kathryn asked, handing the waitress her American Express card.

"You remember during my second term, people thought I was such a bad person for turning down that 'save the shore' campaign, because I agreed to re-pave Main Street?" Regina asked as she put her coat on, mimicking Kathryn's actions. "Let's just say, Gold has decided to pave every street in town, along with appointing a counsel to be in charge of the local beaches."

Kathryn signed her name on the receipt and followed Regina to the door of the café. "So he's throwing away money the town doesn't have."

"Exactly! I got the hell out of dodge when he announced he would be proposing a tax on local businesses!" Regina grinned, thinking about how her hometown would be on the verge of anarchy any moment now.

Kathryn smirked, the image clear in her head. "I always knew that shady man would get his hands on the town somehow!"

Regina's phone chimed again as they approached the crosswalk. Pulling it from her coat pocket, she read the new email.

-To: R_H_Mills gmail com  
From: RLocksley BPSD-k5 com  
Subject: Re:re: Henry Mills

No need to worry about this new skill! Just  
an example of physics that I taught him!  
Let's just say, I gave him the opportunity  
to 'shine' in the classroom!  
He will come around, I am sure of it. He truly  
is a bright young man- Just a little hurt and  
confused right now.

Robin

* * *

"…_and these just need to be moved to the top shelf so I can put the new ones on the bottom."_

"_Why can't the new ones go on the top?"_

"_The new ones won't fit." Robin handed Henry a stack of books, letting them hit the ground with a giant thud. "See?"_

_Henry took a bite of a chicken nugget and nodded his head. "Oh." He turned back to the shelf and began moving the old science books around._

"_Thank you again for doing this, Henry, it's a lot of help." Robin placed another stack of books next to the boy._

"_Not a problem. Lunch gets boring anyways." Henry took a bite of his mashed potatoes and continued working._

"_Why's that?" Robin asked, joining Henry on the floor._

_Henry shrugged his shoulders. "No one to talk to."_

"_Your classmates?"_

"_They don't talk to me." He moved the last book to the top shelf and turned to his lunch._

"_Why don't you talk to them? Start a conversation!" Robin gave Henry a reassuring smile._

_Henry looked at his teacher for a moment, then back at the books before them. "They won't listen. I have nothing cool to say."_

"_Sure you do!" Robin handed Henry a book to stack on the bottom shelf. "You come from a town that has a cool name, and didn't you say __your mom used to the Mayor of that town? That's something they would find cool!"_

_Henry sighed. "She's not my mom."_

"_Yes she is." Robin said sternly. "Why do you think she's not?"_

"_Did you forget that I'm adopted?" Henry glared at Robin._

"_I didn't forget that. Just because you're adopted doesn't make her any less your mother. She just didn't give birth to you." Robin stood up and sat on the edge of his desk, his fingers reaching for a stray rubber band next to him. "A mother is someone who raises a child with love and care. She wanted to raise you. She wanted to love you. And she does!" He watched Henry squirm on the ground, knowing his __words were getting to the boy. "You have to stop being so negative towards her."_

_Henry nodded, his hand moving over the book in his lap. "Did she tell you to talk to me, Mr. Locksley?"_

"_No." Robin answered, as he flung the rubber band across the classroom, hitting the clock dead center. "We're just talking casually here. _

_You brought up the whole adoption thing. I just responded." He grabbed another rubber band and flung it as well, hitting the same mark._

"_Wow! How did you do that?" Henry stood up off the floor and looked at his teacher. "Do it again!"_

_Robin smirked and flung another stray rubber band, again, hitting the clock in the center. "All about the trajectory." He handed a rubber __band to Henry. "Here, have a try."_

_Henry flung the rubber band, but it hit the ground three feet away._

"_Try pulling back on the end a little more." Robin showed him with his own. "Also, look at your target, and aim your finger just under it." He gave Henry another rubber band and watched it hit a foot below the clock. "There you go!"_

"_But it didn't hit the clock." Henry grumbled, reaching for another rubber band._

"_It was close enough!" Robin watched him try again, hitting six inches to the left of the clock now. That's when it hit him. "Hey…you want __something cool to talk about with your classmates?"_

_Henry looked at his teacher and grinned. "Yes!"_

_Fifteen minutes later, the bell rang, and Henry was returning to Mr. Locksley's classroom with his classmates in tow. As they settled into their seats for science class, Robin moved to the white board. "Alright, alright, settle down. Just remember, in six months, you will all be __at the middle school, and your teachers will have already started their lesson! So you all best be on time and ready to learn when you enter their classrooms! I am just too nice. They won't be!" He smiled at his class, but they all sat silent."Very well then! THE SUN!" He drew a large circle on the board and began his lesson on the solar system._

_Henry looked around the classroom, watching his classmates stare at Mr. Locksley, bored out of their minds. He reached into his pocket and took out a rubber band. A few minutes later, when his teacher's back was turned to the class, he flung the rubber band towards the white board._

_Robin heard the snap on the board next to his head, followed by a choir of laughter behind him. Turning around, he stared down his students. "What was that?"_

_The class laughed as Henry slouched in his chair._

"_I'm not going to repeat myself. What was that?" Robin scanned the classroom, stopping for a second when his eyes reached Henry._

"_There…uh…"Henry began to talk, feeling his classmates' eyes on him. "There was a spider on the white board. I wanted to kill it before it bit you."_

_The class laughed even louder now. Robin smirked and waved his hands to settle the kids down. "Well, Mr. Mills, I hope you got it. I don't want to turn into Spiderman…I prefer Batman!"_

_Henry nodded his head as Robin turned back to the board. A classmate next to him put his fist out. "That was epic!"_

"_Anyways," Robin began, bringing his marker to the board to finish his drawing of Earth. He looked over his shoulder quickly at Henry and smiled, seeing the boy's attention on the student next to him. They were both exchanging fist bumps._

_He had succeeded._

* * *

Regina sat on the couch, dressed in sleep pants and a t-shirt, a glass of red wine in one hand and a book in the other. After each page she read, she would take a sip of the wine- declaring her own personal drinking game. Unfortunately, her game hadn't come very far in the last hour. Her glass was still half full; her eyes rereading the same passage over and over.

A snapping sound echoed down the stairs, followed by an "ugh!" A minute later, the same sound, with "grr" behind it. Another minute later, *snap* "Yes!" Again- *snap* "No!"

Her eyes couldn't handle the same words before her and they glanced up over the frames of her glasses, staring at the window in front of her, as she listened to the snapping. Finally, she groaned and closed the book, taking a large swig of her wine, and walking upstairs to her son's bedroom. He was sitting on his bed, a pile of her hair elastics in front of him, one in his hand, and flinging the elastic across the room. It hit his Iron Man poster. "Ha!"

"Henry," she interrupted, pushing her glasses onto the top of her head. "Do you need to be doing this right now?"

"Yes." He answered simply, the next elastic ready to be flung.

"Do you plan on returning my hair elastics before bed?" She leaned against the doorframe, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Yes." He said again, this time flinging the elastic at the poster, hitting the superhero in the face. "Got it!" He grinned and looked over at Regina, who was less than thrilled. "What, I'm just practicing."

"For what, the Olympics?"

Henry's grin turned to a smirk as he narrowed his eyes on his mother. "No. For…fun!" He smiled and gently flung another elastic at her feet.

Regina didn't flinch, but simply rolled her eyes and smiled back. "How about you aim them at a softer surface, I can hear you downstairs."

"Ok." He got off his bed and went to retrieve the elastics that were now scattered all over his floor.

As he gathered them, Regina couldn't help but continue smiling. She hadn't seen such excitement on his face in weeks, and ever since he returned from school today, he didn't stop beaming. _Thank you, Mr. Locksley!_ She thought to herself and turned to head downstairs.

"Hey mom?"

She froze. He hadn't called her attention, or said 'mom' in reference to her, since they left Maine. "Yah?" Regina stepped back into the doorway.

"Do we have any rubber bands?"

She couldn't help but grin. "No, sweetie, we don't. But I'll pick some up tomorrow."

He smiled back. "Thanks!"

"As long as all of those are returned to my bathroom before bedtime." She pointed her finger at him. "ALL of them."

"You don't use them!" He commented.

"I…use some of them." Regina knew it was true, her hair was just long enough to pull back into a short ponytail, but she rarely did so.

Henry rolled his eyes. "Yes, ma'am."

Regina gave him one more smile and walked down stairs, her heart swelling with relief.

* * *

_-Nine Years Ago-_

_She stared across the street, hands gripping the steering wheel, and her heart pounding as she watched him walk out of the bar, his arm wrapped around the blonde._

_Her ears were trying to drown out the sound of the infant crying in the back seat, but a moment later, she turned, and gently rocked the car seat strapped in behind her. "Henry, please, shh!" She hushed her son, who continued on with his wailing._

_Regina turned back in her seat and looked back out the window, only this time, seeing them kiss against his truck. Her lip was tucked between her teeth as she bit down, trying not to scream. Her face was soaked with tears. She wanted to storm out of her car, run up to him and spit in his face. But she couldn't move._

_Finally, the two pulled apart and he waved at the blonde, who made her way to her own car. He got in his truck, and drove down the street. Regina went to turn her car on, but once again, she couldn't move, her hand stiff on the keys in the ignition. She broke down. Her head fell against the steering wheel, her hands moving to clutch around her stomach. It finally took a loud scream from Henry to shake her back to reality after a minute._

_Looking back up, she took a deep breath and sighed. She reached into the back seat and rubbed her finger over Henry's forehead. "Shh, sweetie, it's ok. It's ok." Her hand moved back to the ignition, and she drove off._

_It was him. Sidney was right. Those pictures he had showed her a week ago were not altered. They were not someone else. They were most definitely of her husband- the man she met in high school and befriended; the man she lost her virginity to on prom night after both their dates bailed on them; the man she dated for three years in college; the man she married five years ago; the man who promised to love and cherish her; the man who was heartbroken when she miscarried her first, then second, child; the man who stood by her side as she was sworn into office as Mayor of Storybrooke; the man who announced with joy that the adoption agency called; the man who declared his love for her over and over since bringing Henry into their lives. And now she drove home, fearing the lies he would tell her. But mostly, fearing what she'll say to him- fearing the anger and distress that would jump out of her words, if she could form any.  
_

* * *

Sunday had arrived, bringing sunny and warm weather, and Regina couldn't help but smile over the fact that Henry had a friend over. Yes, a friend! She was thrilled when he asked her Friday after school if a boy from his class could come over during the weekend. Instantly she said yes, and by Saturday night, arrangements were made for the boys to hang out Sunday afternoon.

While she listened to them upstairs in Henry's bedroom, playing video games, Regina settled onto the grass outside, tending to the plot of dirt in front of her house. One thing she enjoyed, besides reading, was gardening, and she finally had the chance to break out her tools!

By the time 2:30 rolled around, she was covered in dirt and sweat, and couldn't be more proud of all the work she had put into the once boring landscape. "If only they had a gardening club." She murmured, taking a sip from her water bottle and admiring the bright colored plants she had embedded into the ground. "I would own that group."

"Hi Regina!"

Hearing her name, Regina turned around and saw Mary Margaret approaching her, another woman next to her. "Hello Mary Margaret." She stood up and dusted off her hands.

"Wow that looks beautiful!" She commented as she reached her neighbor. "You have a very green thumb!"

Regina smirked and nodded her head. "I have the magic touch!"

"My garden never looks like that. I try and try, but nothing ever grows properly."

"That's because you have about twenty bird feeders in your back yard." The other woman commented, rolling her eyes and looking back at Regina. "I swear she's worse than a crazy cat lady with her love for birds."

"They're beautiful creatures!" Mary Margaret said softly. "Oh, Regina, this is Emma Swan, my-"

"We met," Emma interrupted, "when Henry went missing…Officer Swan."

"Yes, that's right. I thought you looked familiar." Regina noted. "Nice to see you again."

"You too, and under better circumstances!" Emma smirked. "How's your son doing?"

"Good!" Regina grinned, thinking about the last few days. "He has a friend over right now!"

The three women listened to the laughter coming from Henry's window. "That's awesome. I'm glad he isn't giving you a hard time." Emma said, looking back at Regina. "How are you doing?"

"Better." Regina was still staring at his window when she answered, but finally turned her attention back to the two. "So I take it you're off duty right now?" She asked, motioning towards Emma's attire.

"Yes, my day off. Mary Margaret and I were just about to head out to do some shopping an Faneuil Hall."

"Emma and I have known each other since college!" Mary Margaret said, nudging Emma's shoulder. "She introduced me to David!"

Regina watched Emma roll her eyes, and smirked. "How sweet!"

"NO! STOP WINNING!"

"THEN USE THE SHORT CUTS!"

The women looked back up at Henry's window, hearing the boys arguing, and then giggling right after. Regina shook her head. "I'm going to need a drink after this play date!"

"I'm glad to hear he's making friends!" Mary Margaret said. "Hey, what are you doing next weekend?"

"Oh, um, cleaning and running errands I suppose." Regina wasn't expecting that question. Then again, she probably should have because ever since she met this woman, she has constantly tried to make her way into their lives.

"Henry is making friends, you should too!" Mary Margaret watched Regina narrow her eyes on her, giving her a questioning look. "All I mean is, a few of us go to The Rabbit Hole every couple weekends, and you should come! Experience the Boston night life!"

"Oh, because there is so much night life to experience." Emma grumbled. "The Sox and Bruins aren't even home this weekend. The place is gonna be dead."

Mary Margaret hit Emma's arm, her focus staying on Regina. "It would be a great opportunity to meet some new people! I'll even help you find a babysitter if Henry needs someone!"

Emma turned to look at Regina. "It will actually be fun. Plus, you look like you could use a good drink. From what I gather, Henry still isn't 100 percent himself?"

Regina sighed. _Damn cops and their intuition_. "Sure. Why not. Next Saturday, I'll be there."

"Yay! Great! I'll call you with more details later this week. Obviously there won't be many details. Just a group of teachers and cops, enjoying one another's company." Mary Margaret grabbed Emma's shoulder and pushed her back towards her house. "Enjoy your Sunday!"

Regina waved to the two women as they headed down the street to the nearest T stop. _I guess I could let loose and meet some new people._ Turning her attention back to her garden, she grinned, hearing Henry laughing inside the house again. _Things are getting better!_

**AN:** **I could have easily used a Boston bar for this, but all the ones I can think of are too crazy, too crowded, or not the right setting for our lovely o.u.a.t characters! So The Rabbit Hole is it. Also, I love Mary Margaret, I promise!**

**(AN-ps: I just realized you can't put emails...FAKE emails on here. Sorry they look weird, but I think y'all get the hint!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Hi all! Thank you again for the reviews and interest in this story! Please keep them coming, they really do help! Again, thank you michebellaxo for making sure this wasn't awful! And to foreveroutlawqueen on tumblr for keeping my writer's block anxiety at bay with a plot point! (And to my cat Glenn for refusing to leave my side while typing this all week!)

* * *

"…and I expect it to be faxed to my office within the hour…no Ms. Nolan needs it TODAY…yes…yes, everything dating back to 2011…everything. Do I make myself clear?...good." Regina hung up the phone call and dropped her phone back into her purse. "Ugh. Idiot." With both hands back on the steering wheel, she let out a silent groan, quickly glancing over to her son in the passenger seat. He was staring out the window, eyes still droopy. "You excited about your field trip?"

"Yah, I guess." He looked back at Regina and yawned. "I wish I could sleep on the bus though."

"Unfortunately, Storybrooke field trips will differ from Boston ones. Before, you would drive an hour to something exciting. Now, ten minutes? Probably less than that!"

"What's so special about a stupid ballpark anyways?" He questioned, his head now resting against the window.

"There's a lot of history at Fenway Park. I think you'll be surprised at what you learn!" She smiled at him, though he wasn't watching. She knew Henry wasn't an athletic kid. His interest stayed in the realm of fiction and history.

He let out a sigh as they pulled over across the street from the school. The two unbuckled and exited the car, moving to the crosswalk a few feet away. As they crossed, Regina held out her hand instinctually towards Henry, but his hands remained on his backpack straps.

As they approached the school's front doors, Regina reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet. "You have your permission slip, right?"

"Yes."

"And your sun screen?"

"Mmhmm."

"And your-"

"Lunch? Yes. I have everything." He rolled his eyes, but noticed the $10 bill his mother had in her hand now. "What's that?"

"They said you could bring money if you wanted to buy something. So," she handed him the money and smiled, "buy something good!"

Henry smiled back, taking the money and shoving it into his pocket. "Thanks!"

"Have fun today, ok? Try to be optimistic about the trip." She rubbed her hand on his shoulder now. "I love you."

"Hey Henry!" The boy who had befriended Henry was calling from the other side of the school yard.

"Hi Tanner!" He looked at Regina quickly, who gave him a reassuring nod. Henry smiled and ran to his friend, leaving Regina on the walk way, watching her son enter the school.

Her heart ached for a moment, wishing he would have responded back to her with even a goodbye. But hearing him say 'thanks' and smiling with a new friend was enough to shake her back to reality. _Baby steps, this will take time._ As she turned to head back to her car, her attention quickly landed on the tall man approaching her, his face brighter than a child's on Christmas morning.

"Ah, Ms. Mills, happy Wednesday!"

"Mr. Locksley, good morning!" She greeted as Henry's teacher approached her, his own child still clinging to his hand. "Hello, Roland!"

"Hi!" The young boy smiled at Regina, then turned his gaze to his father's. "Can I go?"

"Yes, remember, walking feet in the halls. Have a good day, my boy!" He bent down and kissed his son's forehead.

"Love you, daddy."

"I Love you, too!" He released his son's hand and watched him run inside the school building, greeting every teacher he passed on his way. "That kid has too much energy in the morning! I thought I was a morning person, but he puts me through the ringer!" He chuckled and looked back at Regina.

"I wish I could handle mornings. It takes me a good hour to even accept the fact that I'm awake! Same with Henry!" She looked Robin up and down, noticing his attire- clad in jeans, sneakers and a leather jacket. "I presume you're going on the field trip as well?"

"Of course I'm going!" He unzipped his jacket, revealing a Red Sox jersey below it.

Regina laughed and rolled her eyes. "I didn't think an actual baseball game was occurring!"

"There isn't! I just love supporting my local teams!" He shifted his messenger bag off his shoulder and into his hand. "But I actually enjoy this field trip. This is my sixth time going. I love proving to the kids that science is everywhere! Do you realize how much physics is involved in baseball?"

She watched his face fill with joy as he discussed his own favorite subject. She nodded her head in agreement, zoning out for a moment, as he threw out terms she hadn't heard since college. _Shouldn't he enjoy cricket more? He does have an English accent…and a good fashion sense…those are really nice jeans…he looks good in them…oh my God what am I saying? _Finally, the school bell rang, pulling her from her thoughts and Robin from his rant.

"Well I better get to class before they leave without me!"

"Wouldn't want that to happen!" She smiled at him. "Have fun!"

"Oh, I will! Have a great day, Regina!" He waved at her, heading towards the school.

As he walked away, she watched him. _He's so passionate about what he does. His students are lucky to have him. Hell, his wife is lucky to have him! _She once again realized where her thoughts were going and quickly hurried off to her car.

* * *

Regina dropped the manila folder in front of Kathryn then placed her hands on her hips. "Apparently your client has a few skeletons in his closet."

Kathryn looked up at Regina. "Why, what did you find?" She opened the folder and listened to Regina rattle off everything her client had done in the last three years.

"…and not only did he hide the money from his now ex-wife, but he proceeded to take the money from her dying father and hide it in a bank account in New Jersey." Regina took a breath. "You still want to defend his sneaky ass?"

"His sneaky ass is paying me thousands to defend him. I will work with what I got!" Kathryn closed the folder. "Shouldn't you be leaving now?"

"I have a few more minutes. Plus Henry had a field trip today, so I'm sure he's not too anxious to get home." Regina let her arms fall to her side. "I just wanted to show you this before you continued working with this guy."

"And I appreciate it. Truly, you saved me a lot of time, and probably dug deeper than I would have gone. So, thank you!" Kathryn stood up from behind her desk, taking the folder with her, and filing it in the metal cabinet in the corner. "Now go! You'll be here tomorrow morning and can find more shit to dig up. Ok?"

Regina nodded her head and made her way to her small office next to Kathryn's. She packed up her brief case, clearing her desk of the papers that were spread everywhere. As she moved to turn off her computer, she saw she had a new email.

-To: R_H_Mills_  
From: RLocksley  
Subject: Henry

Good afternoon Regina!  
Just wanted to let you know that Henry had a wonderful  
time on the field trip. He spent the majority of the trip  
with a few classmates, and I heard lots of laughs from  
him. I also had to speak with him and his friends on the  
bus for being too loud! I hope hearing this puts ease in  
your heart. I don't know how things are at home lately,  
but I hope him being happy at school has helped with  
his relationship with you!

Best,  
Robin

Regina smiled. _Henry is turning into a trouble maker. Great!_ She opened up a new message and responded.

-To: RLocksley  
From: R_H_Mills  
Subject: Re:Henry

Hello Robin,  
Thank you for your message. It does make me feel better  
knowing he is actually enjoying school now. As for things  
at home, they're still the same. We avoid the subject so  
there is no arguing. But I can still tell that he believes I  
did this to hurt him.  
Again, thank you for keeping an eye on him!

-Regina

She clicked send and shut down the computer. Part of her already knew what her conversation would be like with her son when she picked him up. She would ask him how the trip was, and he would respond with a shrug and say 'it was good', and leave it at that. 'Do you have homework?' 'No.' 'Did you learn anything interesting?' 'Yah, I guess.' 'Like what?' 'I don't remember.' It scared her that she was anticipating this conversation already. She wished it would go differently, but she knew deep down he was still upset with her. He still didn't trust her.

* * *

The weekend rolled around too quickly. She took one more glance in the mirror, flattening out her blouse and tucking her hair behind her ears. She stood to the side and checked her back, making sure her shirt wasn't bulging above her jeans. Finally, she smiled and switched off the bathroom light and marched downstairs.

As she entered the living room, she could hear Henry laughing from the kitchen with the babysitter Mary Margaret highly suggested. Grabbing her purse from the side table near the door, she moved to the kitchen and let out a small laugh as she watched the babysitter, holding a large book, and acting out the scene as she read, her Australian accent echoing off the walls.

"'Yeah,' said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, 'I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir.' Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle," she pretended a chair was a motorcycle, "and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night." She lunged up ran across the kitchen, stopping short when she saw Regina standing at the entrance. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"No, it's quite alright!" Regina stepped forward. "I didn't want to interrupt the first act!"

"Well, thank you, the director appreciates it!" The young girl curtsied and closed the book.

Regina turned to Henry now, who was comfortably sitting on the counter, a half eaten apple in his hand. "I expect you to be on your best behavior for Belle tonight. Do you understand?"

Henry nodded his head, taking a bite of his apple and chewing while he answered "yup."

"Manners will be on all night, too." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, watching him roll his eyes once she took a step back. Turning her attention back to the young woman, she smiled. "Thank you again Belle, I truly appreciate it."

"It's not a problem! Henry and I are getting along quite nice, isn't that right mate?" Belle smiled at Henry now, who gave her a thumbs up. "And again, Ms. Mills, anytime you need someone, please let me know! My classes are almost done for the semester so I have plenty of free time before I head back home in July!"

"I will keep that in mind! And please dear, it's Regina." She tucked her purse under her arm and grabbed a piece of paper off the counter. "We will be at the Rabbit Hole? I guess it's down the street. Here's my cell phone number, and you have Mary Margaret's, too." She handed Belle the paper. "I won't be out too late."

"It's no problem! Go, have fun! Meet new people. Bostonians are really fun! I learned that very quickly when I came to the states!" She nudged Regina towards the door. "We'll be ok here, won't we Henry!" She looked at the young boy, already dressed in his pajamas, who nodded again.

"Be good Henry!" Regina called one last time as she walked out the door. Mary Margaret and David were already sitting in their truck across the street, ready to go. She heard David honk the horn as she locked the door behind her and headed over towards them. _Honk that horn at me? I saw you. Don't worry._

As she got in, Mary Margaret quickly turned around to smile at Regina. "You ready for some fun?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Regina snorted as she buckled up.

"It really isn't anything special," David reassured, "just a few officers from my precinct and some teachers from Mary Margaret's school. I promise it's laid back." He looked at his neighbor in the rear view mirror as they pulled out of the driveway.

She was eyeing her house, watching it fall behind them as they drove off down the street. _He'll be ok. Belle French passed the background check. He was actually laughing!_

* * *

The bar wasn't crowded, but it wasn't dead either. Groups of people had claimed their spots at various tables, others lingering around the bar, pool tables or dart board. Rock music played in the background, soft enough for conversations to occur with no shouting. Regina followed Mary Margaret and David to the corner of the pub, where a group of people sat, including Sheriff Swan. _Her name's Emma, right? Yes, Emma._

"Geeze, why the hell are you guys so late!" Emma was standing up and moving over a few seats to let the three join the table.

"Oh relax, Swan, we're here!" David took off his jacket and tossed it onto the back of his chair. Regina and Mary Margaret did the same with their stuff and sat at the table. "Ladies, I'm going to grab a drink. First round is on me!"

"I'll have a beer!" Mary Margaret answered.

"Am I included in on this first round?" Emma asked.

"You have a drink!" The man next to her said.

She nudged him in the ribs. "Shut up, Graham."

David rolled his eyes. "Yes. What do you want?"

"A beer please!" Emma grinned.

"Gran?"

"I'm good for now." An older woman at the end of the table answered, holding up her half full mug.

"And Regina?"

"I…ugh…" she knew they probably didn't have the best selection of wine. So she went with her second favorite choice. "A martini? Dry."

"Yes ma'am!" He headed off towards the bar.

"Regina, I would like to introduce you to the crew!" Mary Margaret announced.

Regina watched everyone at the table roll their eyes. "Hello crew!" She said sarcastically.

Mary Margaret glared at everyone and sighed. "Anyways. You know Emma. Next to her is Graham Humbert, Boston PD, and Killian Jones, formally Boston PD, August Booth, a fellow teacher, Archie Hopper, fellow teacher, and Granny Lucas, fellow teacher!"

"Hold on…only insiders call me Granny. Can I trust this one?" The older woman asked quickly, eyeing Regina carefully.

Mary Margaret stared the older woman down. "Would I be introducing you as Granny if I didn't trust her?"

Granny looked Regina up and down, studying her face. "Yah. I guess."

"May I ask why only insiders can call you 'Granny'?" Regina questioned, crossing her arms across her chest as she sat between Emma and Mary Margaret.

"It's a respect thing." She simply answered, taking a swig of her beer.

"The old bag refuses to go by her first name. So it's either Mrs. Lucas or Granny." The man, who Mary Margaret introduced as Killian, stated, just as Granny reached across the table and smacked his left arm. "Ow, watch it!" He rubbed his right hand against his arm, keeping it below the table.

"Anymore 'old bag' jokes, and I'll take the other hand!" She eyes him through her thin-framed glasses, then turned her attention back to Regina. "And you are?"

"Oh, this is Regina Mills!" Mary Margaret answered for her. "Our new neighbor!"

Regina was still watching Killian, curious about his hand now, and why he was a former police officer when she was asked another question.

"Where are you from?" August spoke now, gently spinning his beer bottle in circles on the table.

"Storybrooke, Maine, just north of Portland." She answered.

"What brought you to Boston?" Archie asked, his glass of scotch nearly finished in his hand.

"Work. My friend is an attorney here, so I agreed to come work for her as a paralegal of sorts."

"Is that what you did in Maine? I know a lawyer in Augusta!" Archie added, finishing off his drink.

"Ah, no. I did go to school for law, but ended up in politics instead."

"She was the mayor!" Mary Margaret answered for her again.

Everyone looked at Regina with slight shock. "Yes, it was a small town though. I served three terms." She reassured the crowd. That was the normal reaction she received whenever she mentioned being the mayor.

"A woman with power- I like it." Granny raised her mug to Regina.

"Thank you. It was an interesting twelve years, but I'm happy to be moving on to a new chapter in my life."

David returned with the drinks and set them on the table. "So, Leroy quit!" He stated as he passed out the drinks.

"Yah I guess he was drinking during his shifts. They gave him a choice to quit or be fired before the owner found out." August mentioned. "Poor guy, can't catch a break!

"Who's Leroy?" Regina asked as she sipped on her martini. _They didn't have better vodka?_

"He is, well, was the bartender here." Archie noted. "Good guy-"

"-crazy guy!" Killian added.

"But he had good intentions!" Archie quickly finished.

"Well, cheers to Leroy…may he find himself a better place to serve drinks at!" Graham held up his drink. "And to you, Ms. Mills, for hopefully surviving a round of drinks with us!"

Everyone held up their glasses, clinking them together. Regina smiled a little. _No one in Storybrooke would ever give cheers to me._

* * *

An hour had passed, filled with laugher, yelling, and even singing when Journey played in the background. Regina couldn't get over how relaxed she felt with this group of misfits. Leroy had stumbled into the bar a few minutes earlier, joining his favorite drinking crew now that he was "a free man" from the bar. She had also learned a little bit more about the group she was with: Killian had apparently lost his left hand during an armed robbery he was reporting to last year. The robber shot at him, hitting his hand, which couldn't be saved after multiple surgeries, thus causing him to lose his job as a police officer. Of course, it didn't help that Killian was under the influence when reporting to the scene. Graham and Killian had actually grown up together in Ireland, both coming to the states for a semester abroad in college. It eventually led them to falling in love with the city of Boston, becoming US citizens, and then police officers, wanting to protect and serve their new home.

Archie was a school psychologist, working alongside Mary Margaret, Granny and August at a prep school downtown. Granny was the librarian there, and August taught fourth grade literature. Regina already knew that Mary Margaret taught third grade literature, but was shocked to learn that she also coached track at the local Brookline High School, where Granny, too, coached basketball!

Eventually, the alcohol was beginning to hit her head and her bladder. Emma showed her the way to the bathroom, and after a few minutes, she was washing her hands and looking at herself in the mirror, fixing her make-up.

"Oh please, you look fine." Emma told her as she walked out of the stall and washed her hands.

"Just adjusting it." Regina defended, smacking her lips after applying a fresh coat of lipstick, and putting the stick back in her pocket.

"I hope we aren't boring you too much."

"Of course not! I'm…I'm actually having fun!" Regina followed Emma out of the bathroom. "I just normally don't do this. I'm a little out of my element, so I apologize if I look lost, or out of place."

"I'm guessing you didn't go to many bars in Maine?" Emma asked, moving to two open barstools.

Regina sat on one next to Emma and shook her head. "No, when you're the mayor, you have a reputation to uphold. I don't remember the last time I was even in a pub! Or even drunk for that matter."

Emma laughed and smacked the bar. "Two tequila shots please!"

"Woah, I can't." Regina held up her hands, leaning away from the bar.

"Yes you can! Just one. It will make the rest of tonight feel more relaxing." Emma grabbed the salt shaker and placed it between them. "Plus, David is your designated driver tonight. You can get hammered for all he cares!"

"Not that simple when you have a ten year old at home, Miss Swan!" Regina watched the two shot glasses be filled before them and sighed. "I really can't."

Emma stared Regina down and sighed. "Then at least have another drink. Try a beer. You're in Boston for Christ's sake."

Regina bit her lip and looked at the bartender. "I'll have a beer I guess!"

"What kind?" He asked.

Emma laughed as Regina's eyes widened. She wasn't usually a beer drinker. The only time she drank beer was at the local diner in Storybrooke that brewed their own specialty beer. "She'll have a Blue Moon." Regina nodded her head and looked at Emma, who reassured her, "You'll like it, it's fruity."

Regina took the full beer mug from the bartender and watched Emma pick up a shot glass. "To you: being adventurous tonight!" She tapped it against the beer mug, licked the salt off her hand, tossed back the shot, and grabbed a lime, her face squinting the whole time. Regina brought the beer mug to her lips and sipped at the foam. _Oh, that's not bad!_

"So how is your kid doing?" Emma asked, now ordering a Bud Light.

"He's doing ok. No fighting, if that's what you mean." Regina answered. "We barely talk, but I'll take the silence as a good sign."

"Do you mind if I ask what has him all furious at you?" Emma was looking at Regina sympathetically.

Regina sighed and looked down at her beer. "Just typical pre-teen drama. We moved to a new state in the middle of the school year and-"

"Yes, you said that, but I know it's not true." Emma interrupted. "Regina, I've worked with kids in the past, and when I walked up to your door a few weeks ago, what I heard was anger coming from him, and not anger about a move." She watched Regina continue to stare at her beer, seeing the bubbles fizzle out at the top. "I noticed it's just you two. Are you in the middle of a divorce?"

Regina looked up at Emma now, her face blank from emotion. "His father hasn't been in the picture for years. He barely knew him."

"Is there someone new in the picture then?" Emma was slowly transforming into Officer Swan.

"No." Regina stated simply, turning back to the beer before her, and taking another sip.

"Did something happen to you two before you left Maine?" The brunette's shoulders stiffened. Emma found a sore spot. "Does it have to do with your new job? Twelve years as mayor is a long time to be in charge of a town, and suddenly you move to a new city?"

Regina shot her head back up. "Officer Swan, I really don't want to discuss this right now. My son's anger has nothing to do with my job. If you must know, yes, twelve years was a long run, and when I ran again this year to make it four terms, I lost the election. Did it upset me? Yes. But does that involve my son? No."

Emma looked Regina in the eyes, watching the woman want to shout out the truth, but being too modest to expel her secret. "Then why was your son accusing you of lying?"

"What…how did…did you hear our entire conversation that night?"

"As I approached your door, I heard your son saying you lied and that's when he began screaming at you."

Regina bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. The last thing she wanted was for everyone in town to know her personal life. She dealt with that once in Storybrooke, and didn't want to repeat it here. But she knew this woman would not drop the subject. "Henry…" she sighed and looked at Emma. "Henry is adopted. I never told him because life was complicated enough when he was old enough to understand. So I just waited for the right moment to tell him. But that moment came out of nowhere, and unfortunately, NOT at the right time." She took another sip of her beer and continued. "He was looking for empty boxes in our basement to pack his bedroom. I told him the week before that we were moving to Boston, which obviously didn't hold over too well with him." She looked at Emma, who was listening carefully. "He saw a box with his name on it, and when he pulled it, the entire box came crashing down. Inside were his adoption files that I forgot I had. I made copies of everything when we got him and put the originals in a safe at the bank. I thought I had the others in my home office, but apparently not."

"So he was accusing you of lying about who he really was." Emma summed up, taking a swig of her own beer.

"Yes. You can imagine how the move here went." Regina watched Emma look down now. "The last couple of weeks have been filled with me trying to reassure him that I love him, or that I'm actually his mother, even though I didn't give birth to him. Nothing has seemed to work, except for distractions from the subject. That's the only way things have been civil recently- distractions."

"Well, Henry needs to realize he is a very lucky kid. Not many children get to have the life he's had." Emma looked up at Regina now, putting on a fake smile. "I'm actually an orphan…lived my entire life in the foster system. I think I stayed in one good home when I was about fifteen, but then had to leave when I was sixteen because there were too many of us there. Being the oldest, I was transitioned out."

Regina didn't know what to say. She watched Emma for a moment, listening to her story and sighed with her as she trailed off. "I'm…I'm so sorry! I didn't know."

Emma shrugged her shoulders and continued to smile. "Only my friends know. Mary Margaret knows everything. We met in college and she's been there for me ever since. I never had a mother, and her mother died when she was ten so we had something in common. Though, sometimes I feel like she's my surrogate mother!" Emma laughed, watching Regina smile too. "But I take it not too many people know about Henry's past either."

"No."

"Well, like I said, I can talk to him. Now that we both know each other better, I think it would benefit him." Emma clinked her glass against Regina's and stood up from the barstool, making her way back to their crew.

Regina watched Emma walk away. Maybe she should let her talk to Henry. Hearing her perspective on growing up without a mother might knock some sense into her son. Standing from the barstool, she started her way back to join the group. Her feet had another plan, however, tripping her on a loose floorboard. She caught herself, but so did another pair of hands. Looking up, she rolled her eyes and smirked. _This isn't happening._

"Woah, Ms. Mills, did we have a little too much to drink?"

"I am fine, Mr. Locksley. But if you would move your hand…" Regina looked Henry's teacher in the eye and followed his gaze down to his right hand on her chest.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" He moved his hands quickly and shoved them into his pockets. "I just wanted to help!"

Regina smiled at him. "It's ok!" She looked behind her at the floorboard on the ground. "I just tripped. I am not drunk."

"I know you're not. This floor is known for taking casualties." He bit his bottom lip as he looked her up and down. _Does she normally look this good?_ He heard someone cough, pulling him from his thoughts. "Oh, Regina, this is Will Scarlet, a buddy of mine. Will, Regina Mills."

"Hi." The man said from his seat, his arms slung back behind the chair. "I take it you don't come here often?"

"No, this is my first time. I take it you don't use manners often?" Regina spit back, hearing Robin let out a snort.

Will raised an eyebrow at her. "No! I usually use my sense of humor and good looks."

Regina nodded her head. "And where are those tonight?"

Robin laughed now, standing between Will and Regina. "Please ignore him. I take it you aren't here alone?"

Regina eyed Will one more moment over Robin's shoulder before answering. "I'm here with my neighbors, actually. They come here with a group of people. They're just over there," Regina pointed, seeing that a few of them had moved to the dart board at the other end of the bar. "Apparently I needed a night out."

"Well, that I agree with! Henry has made friends here, so should you!"

Now Regina eyed Robin. "Excuse me, who said I haven't made any friends here?"

"Name three." Robin tested, crossing his arms now. "Besides your neighbors and myself, of course." He watched her go to open her mouth, but he stopped her. "And your boss doesn't count either."

Regina sighed and looked at her beer. "Ok. So I needed to meet people." She looked up and rolled her eyes. "Happy?"

"As long as you are!" He watched her smile. "Would you be interested in a game of pool? I was just about to go claim a table."

"Uh," she wanted to say no, but his smile and dimple were too enticing, "sure. Just let me grab my cell phone." She walked over to the table, Robin joining her a moment later.

"Mary Margaret?" He questioned, seeing the woman with short, dark hair sitting at the table.

"Robin?" Mary Margaret stood up from her seat and hugged the man. "I haven't seen you in ages! How are you?"

"I'm doing great!" He looked over at Regina. "You two know each other?"

"She's our new neighbor! How do you two know each other?" Mary Margaret asked.

"He's Henry's teacher." Regina answered, putting her cell phone in her back pocket.

"Mary Margaret and I did our practicum at the same school when we were going for our masters. Small world!" Robin smiled at Regina and Mary Margaret. "We'll have to catch up! But for now, I have a pool game to attend to." He looked back at Regina and motioned his hand towards the pool tables. "Shall we, mi'lady?"

Regina smiled and followed Robin, quickly looking her shoulder to see Mary Margaret's shocked, but excited face. As they reached the pool table, they both reached into the pockets, rolling the balls onto the green surface. Robin began to set them in the triangle as Regina retrieved a wooden stick for herself, chalking the tip of it. "Just to warn you, I haven't played pool in years."

Robin smirked, rolling the pool balls to the center and back, aligning them perfectly. "Do you need a handicap on this game?"

"No." Regina set the white ball in the middle and bent over the other edge of the pool table, the stick positioned back in her hands. "I think I can manage." With a flick of her right wrist, she shoved the pool stick forward, hitting the white cue ball, which ricocheted against the triangle, breaking the balls into every direction.

Holding onto his own pool stick in shock, Robin stared at Regina. "Are you hustling me, Ms. Mills?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Never did I say I was bad at pool. I just simply said I hadn't played in years!" She flashed him a grin and looked back at the table. "Your turn!"

Robin shook his head and leaned over the table, aligning his shot, and jabbing the stick forward. The cue ball hit the solid green ball into the corner pocket. "Solids." Robin positioned himself for another shot. "So what is Henry up to tonight?"

"He's at home with a sitter." She watched him miss his shot and moved into her own position over the table. "And Roland?"

"Same." Robin answered, watching Regina set up her shot.

"Oh. And your wife?" She threw the question out, desperately wanting to know the answer, but wishing she could smack herself for physically asking. She drew her stick back.

"Deceased."

The cue ball went flying, missing her target completely. She stood up quickly and looked at Robin, a small smirk dancing on his face. "Oh, Robin, I'm so sorry!"

He waved his hand at her and set up his next shot. "It's been years. I like to believe she's in a better place." He sunk the solid orange ball into the side pocket. Looking up, he could still see Regina's uneasy face. "Seriously, it's quite all right!"

"I know, but I feel like a-"

"Don't. Please." He motioned to the waitress walking by. "Can we have two Blue Moons please?" He smiled at the girl as she rushed off to the bar. His eyes fell back on Regina.

"How'd you know I was drinking that?"

"You spilled some on my shoe when you tripped, and all I can smell is orange now!" He winked at her and bent over the table across from her.

Regina groaned, feeling stupid for everything that was happening tonight. Moments ago, everything was going great, but after her heart to heart with Emma and now her conversation with Robin, she wanted to hide under the pool table. The smack of the pool balls rang in her ears as she turned to focus on the game at hand.

"You can ask me, you know."

"What?"

"How did she die?" He asked for her, leaning against the wall.

"I wasn't going to-"

"But you're curious. I'm a teacher; I can see when the wheels are turning in people's heads!" Robin threw her a reassuring smile. "She died during childbirth. It's scary what happens to the human body during pregnancy."

Regina took her next shot as she listened, sinking the green striped ball into the corner pocket. "I get that" she uttered quietly, but loud enough for Robin to hear.

He didn't respond. He could tell there was more to this woman beneath her sassy attitude, fake smiles and of course, her genuine love for her son. "So how are you liking Boston?" Changing the subject was in order, as things between the two were beginning to fill with awkward silence.

"So far so good." She answered, watching Robin take his turn. "Still trying to adjust to the quick pace of things in the city. Storybrooke was such a small town that I could go from one end to the other in ten minutes if I wanted to!"

"And I'm sure as mayor that was never a problem!" Robin looked up at her. _Not a subject she wants to discuss I take it?_

Regina rolled her eyes and moved to the other end of the table. "It had its perks. I'm just happy to have that pressure off my shoulders. I loved the power, don't get me wrong," she was right in front of him- he refused to move- as she lined up her next shot, bending over slightly to eye the cue ball, "it felt nice to be-"

"On top?" He asked, watching her flick the stick forward, the cue ball missing the purple stripped ball, and hitting a solid one instead, pushing it into the side pocket. "You sunk my blue ball, Ms. Mills."

She bit her lip as his comment and stood up, handing him the cue ball as she stepped in closer to him. His eyes were on hers. _Why is he so good looking? He's Henry's teacher for crying out loud! Stop it. Step back._ She dropped the white ball in his hand and stepped back quickly. "All yours."

The waitress had returned with their beers. Regina grabbed hers quickly and took a long sip from it, keeping her eyes away from Robin.

His smirk was not fading as he set up his shot, purposely standing in front of Regina and bending over. _Two can play that game Mayor Mills!_ Once again, he hit his mark. "I think you're letting me win, Regina." He turned around and looked at her as he sat against the edge of the pool table.

_No, you're distracting me._ "Yes, I didn't want to bring any shame to the man who molds young minds." She couldn't help but look him up and down for a moment. Again, he was in jeans, a white long sleeve shirt with a slight v-neck, and a navy blue jacket vest. His stubble on his chin and cheeks were long enough to be noticed, but were trimmed to look presentable. Lines around his lips and eyes gently stretched when he smiled and laughed. As for his dirty blonde hair, it was messy in all the right places.

Robin held up his beer mug and raised it towards Regina. "To shaping the minds of the future!" He watched her smile and raise her glass to meet his.

"Why is everyone toasting tonight?" She asked, sipping on her cold beer.

"It's just…I don't know quite honestly! Tradition? Boston is the mini Ireland of the United States."

"Says who?"

"Me?" He cocked his head to the side and laughed with Regina. They continued on with their game, slowly eliminating their designated balls, making sarcastic comments to each other, and getting to know one another. As they played, Robin kept glancing at Regina. He only knew so much about this woman. He could tell there was more to her past, but he didn't want to push. Her son had already made a place in his heart and he wanted to help the both of them now. Robin took her in for a moment, guessing she was probably in her mid-thirties. She stood with authority, as if she was still in charge of something, but her face was gentle, reflecting that of a young heart, as her wavy dark brown hair caressed her smooth cheeks. High heel boots and jeans adorned her lower half, while her blouse- a silky gray-blue material- made her look like she was ready for work in an office rather than a night out. But it curved around her torso nicely, making Robin gulp a little thinking about earlier when he accidentally felt more than just curves.

Regina could feel his eyes on her, causing heat to rush to her cheeks. "So," she caught his attention, "what brought you to mini Ireland?"

He smirked again. "My wife, actually." He spoke as she took her turn. "She was visiting a friend of hers at the university I attended in London. We hung out and talked for the two weeks she was here, and then she went back home to North Carolina. We stayed in touch and after I graduated, I decided to fly out here to surprise her." Regina made the shot and lined up her next one. "What was supposed to be a week visit turned into a month, then two, then…." She missed. "Long story short, we fell in love, I decided I wanted to stay and become a teacher, and life took off from there."

Regina applied more chalk to her stick as she watched him. "How did you end up in Boston?"

"Her parents were in the middle of a nasty divorce, so her mother moved up here. Marian wanted to stay near her mother, so she did the same…and I followed." He missed his shot.

Regina walked around the table. "Where are you from originally?" He asked her as she settled at the corner.

"Storybrooke."

"No, I mean where did you grow up?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Storybrooke!" Her eyes went back to the black eight ball that remained. "I was born and raised there. I loved it and I always wanted to raise my children on the same streets I grew up on." She adjusted her legs to better her shot. "I never wanted to leave."

Robin leaned against his pool stick and looked at her with confusion. "So why did you?"

Regina sighed. "Because," she pulled her arm back and shoved it forward, the stick hitting the cue ball as it flung straight into the black eight ball, sinking it into the corner pocket, "power always comes with a price."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Soo...this chapter kind of kicked me in the feels. Like, a lot. But I really wanted to get the whole 'past' out on the table to explain Regina a bit more. So, fair warning, there is a lot of emotions in this chapter...I apologize**.

Thank you again to the lovely michebellaxo for proofing :) And if anyone ever has questions you can ask me on tumblr (same user name as this). But all your reviews and 'favs' on here have been awesome! They help a ton!

Also, I guess this could be rated T+ for now with the language and 'adult themes'. Enjoy!

_\- Thirteen Years Ago -_

_The nurse placed the wand back in its holster and quickly jotted a note down in the folder before her. "I'll give you a minute to change." She stood up and walked out of the room, refusing to look back at her patient, knowing she could offer no comfort._

_Regina slowly sat up, leaning forward as another cramp rippled through her abdomen. Her face cringed, expelling the tears that had formed in her eyes. As the pain passed, she looked back at the monitor, black and gray and empty. Again. But her eyes remained focused on it, hoping something would change, maybe it was as the wrong angle, perhaps there was something in there._

_She heard a knock on the door. "Mrs. Mills?"_

"_Sorry, give me a minute." She finally slipped off the exam table and reached for her clothes, her eyes still glued to the blank ultrasound screen. _

"_Ok, I'll be back shortly." _

_Regina grabbed her pants and slid them on. Her brain was full of hundreds of thoughts, thousands of questions, and as her fingers fumbled to button her slacks, frustration took over. She dropped to the ground and let her emotions roll over her like a tidal wave, sending fierce, strong sobs up her spine and out her mouth. Her hands clenched into fists as she began to pound the floor beneath her. "Why! Why! Why, why, why!" _

_Another knock echoed on the door. "Mrs. Mills? Are you ok?" The nurse opened the door and quickly settled behind Regina, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Would you like me to get your husband?"_

_She managed to nod her head yes as the nurse quickly left the room. Regina repositioned herself now, shifting from sitting on her knees to sitting crossed legged, resting her elbows on her thighs and hiding her face in her hands. She could hear the rumors now: 'The Mayor was crying at the hospital.' 'I wonder what happened.' 'Why is the Mayor so pale?' But she didn't care. In that moment, she just wanted to let her feelings roam free._

"_Regina?"_

_Her face remained in her hands as she heard him enter the room. But his voice brought no comfort, as another wave of sobs stormed over her. _

"_Oh, Regina!" Daniel dropped to the floor behind her and wrapped his arms around her tight. "I'm so sorry." He kissed her cheek and rested his chin on her shoulder, quickly glancing up to the monitor. He had been in the exam room with her the first time. But this time she was confident it was just a fluke, just a small amount of blood, so he stayed in the waiting room until the nurse ran out and calling 'Mr. Marshall? Your wife needs you.' And he knew. _

_She finally pulled her head up and took a deep breath. She wanted to speak and apologize to him, to yell at the nurse and doctor for not doing something right, to say something that would replace her tears, but she just took another deep breath instead and stared at the radiator in the corner. _

_The crowd of nurses that had formed at her door quickly broke apart when the doctor returned, shooing them off to find something better to do. Daniel looked behind as the doctor closed the door and the others scattered. He, too, could already hear the rumors forming. 'I thought they wanted kids?' 'I bet there's something wrong.' 'Do you think it's him or her?'_

"_Regina, do you think you're ready to move to a seat?" The doctor asked in a calm voice. _

_She couldn't answer, but felt herself pushing her feet up as Daniel helped. She sat in the empty seat across from the exam table, Daniel sitting on the edge of the arm and grabbing her hand. "What happened?" He spoke for her, wanting to know the answer himself._

"_I want to run another pelvic exam. Obviously miscarriages can happen spontaneously, but there can also be underlying issues." The doctor looked at Regina, whose gaze stayed on her hands in her lap. "I believe there could be something causing the issue, and if we find it now, we can determine the best treatment and strategy to help you get pregnant again and stay preg-"_

"_I'm done." She muttered, the words dripping off her tongue with venom behind them. _

_Daniel sighed. "Regina-"_

"_My body, my decision." She still looked at her hands, now folding together and squeezing the air between them. "I can't do this again."_

"_You're still young," the doctor reminded his patient, "you're healthy, and this is the best time to-"_

"_No." She looked up at him, her eyes glossy from the tears that were now dried on her cheeks. "I can't go through this, again. It's taking too long, and these emotions are too-" she trailed off, feeling her heart ache. "I want to be a mother, but there are other ways."_

_Daniel rubbed his hand on her shoulder now. "We can talk about this at home." He stood up and grabbed her jacket and purse from the counter. Holding out his hand, he guided her out of the seat and nodded at the doctor. "If anything changes, we'll call you." _

_Regina looked over her shoulder as they left the room, her eyes pinning on her doctor. She wanted to blame him for this, for everything her body has been through in the last year. But she knew it wasn't his fault that her womb had given up, twice; that her body refused to accept motherhood for her. _

_…_

_Regina stepped through the front door and up the few steps into the foyer. She stood there for a moment, staring into the dining room. She could easily picture a highchair there with their babbling child within it. She could see that child finishing their homework at the table, as she would place a cookie and glass of milk beside them as a small treat before dinner. She also saw that same table being adorned with family meals on every holiday, every birthday, and could hear the sweet giggles coming from their child as they smiled with joy._

"_Are you ok?"_

_His voice tore the images out of her brain, allowing her eyes to now stare at the dining room table, set with two placemats, empty chairs, and no child. "Yes." She turned and headed up the stairs to their bedroom. Her hand traced the banister, feeling the smooth wooden groves beneath her fingers. She needed to hold onto something, to make sure she wasn't dreaming, and as her hand bumped into the wooden edge at the top of the stairs, she knew this was reality. _

_As she entered their bedroom, she dropped her purse on the floor, tore off her jacket, allowing that to fall to the ground, and climbed up onto their neatly made bed. She knew he wanted to talk, and would continuously press her into talking about it, saying it would make her feel better. And eventually she would. But not right now. Not while she lay on her side on the bed, back facing the main entrance of the room, her knees pressed up into her chest, and her eyes closed tight. She needed to be in her own world for a moment, alone with the dreams she had been thinking of for the last four weeks. _

_Opening her eyes, she imagined a small child laying across from her, smiling and poking her to wake up. A sweet little boy, with dark hair like theirs, light colored eyes- a mix of her dark chocolate eyes and his baby blue eyes, a round face with chubby cheeks, and small freckles dusting his nose. She smiled at him as he looked back. Then he disappeared, her stomach cramping again, reminding her he didn't exist; wouldn't exist._

_The tears began again, her body shaking and sobs escaping her gritting teeth as reality kicked her again. _

* * *

"_Adoption?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Regina, we could try a surrogate."_

"_No. That requires I go on hormones again and I'm done with that. I can't do anything else drastic to my body. I'm exhausted." Her fingers traced the edge of the paper she placed in front of him. She watched him look down at it, refusing to pick it up. _

"_But it won't be our real kid." Daniel looked up at her. She was staring him down, eyes focused on his as he spoke. "I mean…it would be, but, not biologically."_

"_So?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Genetics don't make you a parent. They make you," she thought for a moment, "the chemical components of the ultimate creation." She could see she lost him. Rolling her eyes, she pushed the paper towards him more. "Please just look it over."_

"_Regina-"_

"_Daniel, I'm serious." Her voice was stern. "I can't do this again. The miscarriages hurt. The extra hormones running through my body make me a mess. I'm so tired; I don't want to do this anymore." Her voice began to crack. "I just want to be a mother!"_

"_And I want to be a father!" He reached across the table and grabbed her hands. "I love you and want us to be a happy family."_

_She could see he wanted to say more, to twist the words he had just said with honesty. "But?"_

_He sighed. "But, I…I don't know. The idea of raising someone else's child sort of freaks me out."_

"_Why? It'd be our child!"_

"_But not biologically."_

"_Fuck biology." She was becoming frustrated. "Genetics doesn't make you a parent!"_

"_You said that already."_

"_But it's true!" She ripped her hands from his and slammed them down on the paper in front of her. "Loving a child, caring for a child, helping them reach milestones throughout their life, and being there for them when they need you- that makes you a parent. Just because a child doesn't share your DNA doesn't make them any less your child. It's all about the environment they grow up in."_

"_So this has to do with your mother then, doesn't it."_

_She stood up with force, her chair falling to the ground with a thud. "How dare you think that this decision has to do with my mother."_

"_Well you constantly complain about her and your upbringing. Sometimes you forget, I was there for some of it." He was pointing at his chest. "I was there when she made you cry about receiving a B in school. I was there when she scolded you for being fifteen minutes late when your curfew was promptly ten o'clock. I was there when she walked in on us after prom. You don't think this has anything to do with her? Regina, you're __the__ spitting image of the woman, and that scares you, I know that. And I know you don't want to be like her, but we don't have to go about skipping genetics for you to avoid becoming her."_

_Her eyes narrowed on him, her fingers clenching into fists. "This has NOTHING to do with her."_

"_Then why adoption?"_

"_I TOLD YOU WHY." She was fuming, done with how ignorant he was being. "I CAN'T GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN!" She wanted to cry, let him see how upset she was with his bullshit questions and accusations. But only anger was seeping through her veins, causing him to roll his eyes and remind her to keep her voice down. She slammed the table. "For once, stop making our life together about you. Look at the big picture. We want to have a family! We want to be parents. Obviously my body has a different plan for that! This-" she pointed at the paper again, feeling her body tense more and more as she continued to fight for something that should be so simple, "this is our chance to finally have that. Stop being such an arrogant asshole and accept the fact that this is our only way to have what WE want."_

_She watched his eyes move from hers, down to the paper, then to the ground. He had his arms crossed against his chest, his jaw tight, trying to keep his comments silent. She loved this man, and knew he loved her. But when it came to his pride, it was something she couldn't vanquish. It was the reason why she kept her maiden name when they married. She had said it made it easier to keep her name because all her degrees said 'Mills' on them, but deep down, she wanted to toy with him; wanted to prove she still had power in their relationship. It was also why she ran for mayor. When the opportunity arose, she knew he would grumble at the thought of being the 'first man' of Storybrooke. So when she won, she felt her own pride blossom, allowing herself to feel smug when it came to control in their relationship. Ever since then, it's been a constant battle between the two. _

_Yet in this moment, she wasn't trying to battle for anyone's pride. She simply wanted a child- they both wanted a child, and knew this was the best, no, only option for them at this point. Of course she wished for a different way about this. She wished there would be some easy way for them to conceive a child and make it to full term. But the odds were already against her, and as she had stated to him multiple times- she was tired; her body was exhausted. And why not give an already created child the opportunity to have a full fledged life when they could easily provide one!_

_After a minute of awkward silence in the dining room, Regina sighed and pulled the paper back towards her. But his hand reached out and stopped it. "I'll look into it." He met her eyes and gave a warm smile. "I'm sorry."_

_Her lips tugged upwards as she nodded her head, releasing the paper. "I'm sorry too. I wish there was another way, but-"_

"_I know. It's ok." He rolled the paper up into a funnel and took a step towards her, placing his hands on her arms. "Let's not discuss this again tonight. We both need to cool off."_

_Hearing him say 'we' made her smile more. She loved when he accepted his own mistakes. She nodded her head again and reached up to his face, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Thank you."_

_He kissed her again and retreated to the study, leaving her alone with the air cleared. She bent down to pick up the fallen chair and as she adjusted it back under the table, she looked across to the other side, slowly seeing the highchair return in her mind._

* * *

"…_yes I think that would be a great idea for the park! ...of course, I will look into it as soon as I can! …thank you Mrs. Collins, have a great afternoon!" She hung up the phone and rubbed her eyes. "Ugh, please tell me I don't need to return anymore phone calls!"_

"_You agreed __to listen to__ the people's requests!" Her young intern reminded her as she placed another pile of papers on Regina's desk. "But the people love it!"_

"_Hmm." Regina groaned, dropping her hands. "Thank you for the confidence boost, Miss Boyd!" _

"_Anytime!" The young blonde smiled and walked back to her own desk in the hallway, across from Regina's office. _

_She knew she couldn't adhere to every request that came in from the Storybrooke residents. As much as she wanted to try, it was always impossible to please everyone. But she also knew the people wanted a mayor who was on their side. She knew they would vote for someone who respected them, rather than the power itself. She knew that during her campaign, by promising the people they could speak to the mayor directly on the first Wednesday of every month, she would win them over. And that she did! Twenty-eight Wednesday's later, and it was clear the people weren't yet satisfied- nor would they ever be it seemed._

_The phone rang again, bringing another groan from Regina's mouth. She heard Ashley snicker outside the office. Regina smirked and answered the phone. "Hello, this is Mayor Mills!"_

"_Regina, they called!"_

"_Daniel? Who called?"_

"_The adoption agency!"_

_Regina shifted back in her seat slowly, her heart pounding in her chest. "And?"_

"_When will you be home?"_

"_Daniel, just tell me!" She was on the brink of tears, ready to unleash them whether it be good news or bad. _

_She heard him sigh into the receiver. It was bad, wasn't it? How could they deny them! How could they reject a mayor of a small town and a part time business owner! How could they-_

"_They have a little boy for us."_

_She face lit up as she grinned and let out a small giggle. "They do?!" The tears finally fell from her face as she covered her mouth to control her cheerful laughter. "Oh my God! Daniel! Please tell me you're not joking." Her tone became serious for a moment, hoping her husband wasn't pulling a fast one on her. _

_She heard him laugh into the phone. "I promise, I would not joke about this!"_

_She grinned again and looked at the clock. It was two in the afternoon and though she normally left her office at 4:30 sharp, she needed to be at home, with her husband, finding out the details about their son._

_Their son! "I'm…I'm going to be a mom!" She laughed again and stood up. "I'm coming home! I'll see you in few."_

"_Ok, I'll see you soon. And Regina," she heard him pause for a moment. "I love you!"_

"_I love you, too!" She hung up and grabbed her purse from beneath her desk. "Ashley, I need to-"_

"_I heard!" The young girl was already at the door, her hand over her heart. "I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!"_

_Regina couldn't stop smiling as she walked past the girl and ran to her car._

* * *

_Her fingers tapped anxiously against her knee, small puffs of breath escaping her lips every once in a while. She could see him glancing over at her as they drove down the highway, but she kept her eyes forward, knowing that if they met his, she would lose the composure she had finally controlled since they passed the Kennebunk exit heading south on I-95. So they continued to drive in silence, and as the 'Welcome to Massachusetts' sign came into view, her nerves jumped into overdrive._

_Daniel reached over the center console and grabbed her hand, his thumb rubbing gentle circles over her wrist. "Are you going to tell me what's eating at you?"_

_She sighed and looked down at her feet. "Just anxious. That's all."_

"_This is more than anxious. You're not having second thoughts, are you?"_

"_Of course not!" She finally looked over at him. "We're about to become parents!" She smiled, but felt the nerves hit again as the reality set in. "We're about to be responsible for another human life."_

_He smirked and squeezed her hand. "You're about to give a human life a chance. And he's about to give you a lifetime of happiness."_

_She looked at Daniel and gave him a soft smile. "Still a little nerve racking!"_

_He nodded his head in agreement and pulled his hand away, placing it back on the steering wheel. Regina looked back out the window, feeling more at ease. Ever since Daniel came down from his high horse, having done research on adoption in his own time, he had been the one keeping her sane. It had been a little over a year since they started the adoption process, and another few weeks since it was official. Through all the home visits, group sessions to guide them through the process, and long waits of not hearing anything, Regina would begin to lose her cool and fill with anxiety. But Daniel would hold her hand, remind her to breathe and tell her everything would be alright. She knew Daniel was excited about the fact that it was a boy- he had spent the entire weekend and days following the phone call painting the nursery blue and putting all his sports memorabilia everywhere for his soon-to-be son to enjoy. Regina took that time to baby proof the house, look up local pediatricians who were worthy of treating her son, contacting relatives about the news (even her mother), and planning her maternity leave. She did, however, manage to sneak in cute baby animals into the nursery, as well as stock an entire bookshelf with nursery rhymes, fairytales, abc's, and other pieces of literature her son would eventually look at. _

_Her mind stayed occupied with a mental checklist of things she still needed to do for her son as they continued to drive to Boston, where the baby had been born and placed under state custody until their arrival. An hour later, they were entering the city and pulling into a parking garage across from the agency. Again, her nerves attacked, flooding her veins. She felt stiff as he turned off the car and looked at her. "Regina..."_

_She took a few deep breathes, knowing he was about to tell her to do so. Finally, her body calmed and she reached for the door. She looked at Daniel for a moment, realizing he wasn't moving. "I'm ok!"_

"_Are you sure?"_

_She nodded her head yes and smiled, quickly leaning forward to kiss him. "I promise."_

_He smiled back at her and proceeded out of the car. She followed, closing her door then opening the back door of his Lexus. She pressed the release button and took out the car seat that had a stuffed monkey strapped in. She looked over the car at Daniel. "A monkey?"_

"_I wanted to practice!" Daniel looked back at her then shrugged his shoulders. "It's about the size of a newborn."_

_She smirked, unclipped the stuffed animal from the car seat and laid it on the back seat. "I'm surprised you didn't put a diaper on it. That's something you need to practice."_

_He locked the car with his key ring and stared at her for a moment. "I did…with the stuffed bear you had on the rocker." He smiled when he heard her laugh and moved to her side, taking her free hand and lacing their fingers together. "But I call only wet diapers. Not the dirty ones."_

"_Doesn't work that way, dear!" Regina glanced up at him and swung their arms back and forth gently as they headed towards the building across the street._

_An hour later, everything was signed and processed as the agent in charge of their case left the room to make one last copy. He left the two alone in his office, which gave her time to have one last anxiety attack before they came face to face with the little life that would change theirs forever. She gripped Daniel's hand as she took another deep breathe. _

_Finally, the door opened, and the agent walked in softly. "Regina and Daniel, I would like to introduce you to your son!" Behind him was a woman carrying a small bundle in her arms. Regina could see his arms flailing as the six week old infant was placed into her own arms. He had a small swirl of brown hair just above his forehead, peaking out beneath the light blue hat he wore. His eyes were a mix of blue and gray that sparkled as he looked at his new mother, and adorable chubby cheeks, though the rest of him was tiny- very tiny. But he was here, it was her son! The one who had adorned her dreams for the last few years; the one who she so desperately wanted to hold in reality, and now she was! He was here; he was real!_

_She didn't realize how much time had passed until she heard the agent let out a cough to get her attention. She blinked, quickly looking up seeing the man in front of her giving her a questioning, but heartfelt gaze. "Mrs. Mills, did you hear me?"_

"_Ah, no, I'm sorry!" She apologized and looked back down at her son, who was beginning to squirm and grunt in her arms. _

"_I was just reminding you that this is a closed adoption. You will not have access to the biological mother, nor will she have information on you two." He looked at Daniel, who was also staring at the infant in his wife's arms. "All records are sealed."_

_She looked up at him again and nodded her head. "I understand."_

_The agent stood up and moved to the door. "I'll go get his formula for you. He looks hungry."_

_When they were alone again, Daniel put his hand on Regina's shoulder. "Can I have a turn?"_

_She hesitated, not wanting this moment to end. After she reluctantly placed the newborn in Daniel's arms, she looked at the clock and realized almost a half hour had passed since they had met their son. Her heart melted, though, as she watched her husband hold the infant, a smile glued on his face as he admired his features, just as she had done. Daniel looked up at her and smiled. "He's cute!"_

_She giggled. "He's perfect!" She rested her cheek against his arm as she looked down at their child. "Aren't you?" She asked the baby boy as she stroked her finger against his cheek. His lip tugged up as she brushed it gently. She knew it was only a reflex, but it squeezed her heart full with love. In that moment, she officially became his mother. _

_The agent returned with a bottle and small rag. He handed it to Daniel and sat at his desk again. "You three make an adorable family!"_

"_I bet you say that to all the families" Daniel commented, placing the nipple of the bottle at the baby's lips. His head shifted back and forth, his tongue pushed the rubber back out. _

"_Here," Regina reached over and took the baby out of Daniel's arms, seeing a bit of frustration flash over his face, "like this." She adjusted her son in her arms and repositioned the bottle by his lips. He instantly accepted it, falling into a gently lull of sucking and breathing. _

"_You have the mother's touch!" The agent said, pulling out another form. "Now for the last, but most important form: his new birth certificate. What's the little tyke's name?"_

_Regina smiled down at her son. This had been something her and Daniel had battled over for the last few months. They had instantly agreed on a name if it were a little girl- Elizabeth Faith. But figuring out a name for a boy almost caused world war III. After constant back and forth, the two had settled on their own perfect names, but it was Regina who ultimately won the battle with her comment: 'He's already getting your name for his middle and last. In all fairness, I should have the right to choose his first name.' _

_She looked up at the agent and smiled. "His name is Henry Daniel Marshall!"_

* * *

"_Get out."_

"_Regina, please just-"_

"_NO! Get out of my house!"_

"_It's not just your house."_

"_Fuck you, it is now."_

"_Seriously Regina, what you saw was-"_

"_Do NOT say it was nothing!" Regina was pointing her finger at him. "Do not say it meant nothing. I saw what I saw, and it did NOT LOOK LIKE NOTHING!"_

_Daniel stared his wife down. She stood on the bottom step of the stairs, her body tense as she stood up straight. "You're overreacting."_

_She wished in that moment that she had magical powers; magic that would push him out of the house and away from her and their now screaming infant upstairs. "Get. Out." She gritted her teeth and glared at him. _

"_Or what?"_

"_I'm calling the cops." She stepped off the stairs and walked over to the phone in the study. _

"_You have no valid reason for them to do anything, you realize that." He followed her, his jean jacket still tucked under his arm._

"_Just leave!" She yelled at him, knowing it was true- he hadn't touched her, or hurt her. He only broke her heart, which could not lead to an arrest._

"_It's just a misunderstanding-"_

"_No it's not!" She slammed her hands on the desk and swung around to look at him, wanting to smack him, hit him, or do anything to him to make him feel what her heart was feeling. "I know this has been going on for a while." Regina watched his gaze drop to the floor. He had been caught. "I know you two sneak off. Oh, you're meeting your coworkers for a drink at the bar tonight? Bullshit. You're behind the high school, or behind some abandoned shack with little miss whoever her face is." _

"_You've been spying on me?"_

"_Of course I have." She folded her arms across her chest, holding herself back from lunging at him. "I'm not stupid. I have eyes everywhere. When I hear people whispering behind my back at the market, you don't think I became suspicious? And, mind you, it's not hard to spot lipstick on your collar in the wash, or most recently, a condom wrapper in your jean pockets."_

"_Shit," Daniel mumbled, rubbing his hand through his hair. _

_Regina looked over to the wall that held her diplomas, a picture of her being sworn into office as mayor, and the gold metal she won in high school when she used to horseback ride. All of the little successes in her life hung there to remind her of how great things could be. Unfortunately, above the metal was their wedding picture, the two of them holding hands in front of the __altar__. Both smiling, both happy, both genuine. She took a step towards it, tearing from the wall and stared at it as heated tears swirled in her eyes._

"_Regina, I don't…I…" _

_She heard him try to form words to defend himself, to apologize, but none came out as she turned to face him, the picture in her hands, and the tears finally rolling down her face. "Get out."_

"_Regina-"_

_She raised her arm and threw the picture past him, the frame and glass hitting the wall and smashing into tiny pieces everywhere. "GET OUT!"_

"_And this is why I'm with her__,__" he spit out as he quickly shrugged his jacket on. "Ever since you became mayor, you have become such a controlling bitch. I can't TALK TO YOU without you flipping out on me or letting me get in a single word."_

"_Oh, so your best decision to deal with that is to go and fuck some other woman? That's a GREAT way to deal with your problems."_

"_See? MY PROBLEMS! Everything is my fault!" _

_Regina could hear Henry crying louder and louder upstairs, but she couldn't move. She needed Daniel to leave before she could take another step. "Your problem is that instead of coming to talk to me, or even seeking professional help, you choose to go and sleep with someone. How does that make sense?"_

"_Maybe it's nice to talk to someone who isn't going to criticize me for anything I say or do. Maybe it's nice to be around someone who isn't going to belittle me and make me feel like I don't exist because YOU are the high and mighty one in this town. Everyone bows to you, their majesty!" He was mocking her now. "Going to a shrink would only lead to them taking YOUR side because, like the rest of the town, they want to be on the good side of Mayor Mills. God forbid I do ANYTHING without people questioning it."_

"_So cheating, that was your solution." She choked out, still hearing Henry upstairs._

_He brought his arms up and then dropped them back to his side. "Yes."_

"_Fuck you."_

_He took one more look at his wife in the corner and finally turned, leaving the study. _

_She stayed in her spot, listening to him walk towards the door and finally leave the house, slamming the door with force behind him. Regina wiped her face and ran out, quickly leaping up the stairs till she reached the nursery. Henry was laying in his crib, blankets tussled everywhere, his face red from crying. She grabbed him, holding her son close to her chest as she rocked him. He slowly began to settle down, his tears finally disappearing, just as Regina's were picking up. She moved to the rocker and sat down, bringing her feet up to the edge of the seat. She buried her face into the side of his cheek, giving him gentle kisses. "I love you Henry. More than anything!" She cried, holding him as tight as she could without squeezing him. He fell asleep in her arms, cooing softly as she sobbed, completely lost as to what had just happened downstairs, and scared of what was to come._

* * *

Regina quietly closed the door, locking it behind her. She slipped her purse off her shoulder and placed it on the side table near the closet. "Hi!"

Belle sat up from her spot on the couch, placing the book that had been in her hands on the coffee table. "Hello," the young brunette whispered, stretching her arms, "did you have a good time?"

She leaned against the wall as she took her heels off, quickly smiling at the babysitter as her brain flashed back through the events of the night. "I did!" Once her heels were off, she sighed with relief, wiggling her toes, and walking over to the other free couch in the living room. She sat down, leaning back against the pillows and grinned. "I met some interesting people, too!"

"Did you meet Granny?" Belle asked, reaching for her book and placing her bookmark in between the pages she had stopped on.

"I did!" She looked at Belle with a questioning gaze. "You've met her?"

"Her granddaughter is my roommate!" Belle said cheerfully. "It's how I met Mary Margaret."

Regina nodded her head in understanding. "Quite an interesting woman she is!"

"Yes…but you haven't met Ruby!" Belle chuckled and stood up, stretching her body once more. "So Henry went to bed about ten o'clock, and I know you said nine, but we were so lost in Harry Potter that-"

"Don't worry about it!" Regina raised her hand to shush the young woman. "As long as he wasn't playing video games, an extra hour of reading never hurt anyone!" She stood up from the couch and moved to her purse to retrieve wallet. "Again, thank you, Belle, it means a lot you coming out here last minute to watch him." She turned to hand her a hundred dollar bill.

"Oh, Regina that is way too much!" Belle protested as she grabbed her sweater.

"No, please, I insist. I went to college, I know the money woes!" She smiled at her, shoving the money towards her.

Belle looked at Regina for a moment, then the money, slowly moving her hand to take it. "Thank you, I truly appreciate it!"

She nodded her head and walked over to the door. "I'll be calling you again, soon! Mary Margaret promised me a pedicure date."

Belle smirked, stepping onto the front step. "How did she wrangle you into that?"

Regina leaned against the door frame. "I lost a bet." She looked over at her neighbor's house, thinking about their ride home. "Let's just say, that woman is very intuitive."

"Oh yes. But she means well! Her heart is always in the right place." Belle looked at the house across the street then back at Regina. "May I ask what the bet was?"

Regina bit her bottom lip then shook her head. "Something over a silly text message."

Belle smiled. "Well, when your pedicure date is set, let me know and I will be here! Henry is a wonderful kid! I had a lot of fun with him tonight."

"I'm glad!" And she was. At least he wasn't too engrossed in being angry with his life that he could manage to have fun with a stranger. "Drive safe! Thank you again!"

Belle waved to Regina as she walked down the steps and path way to her zip car parked in the driveway. Regina watched her drive off and stepped back inside the house, once again locking the door. She shut off the outside and living room lights and headed upstairs to Henry's bedroom. The door was cracked open slightly, enough for her to push it gently without it making a sound. The light from the hallway fell on his sleeping form under the covers. He was lying on his stomach, his right arm stretched up over his head and his left down by his side. Half his pillows had fallen to the floor, falling next to the array of stuffed animals at the edge of his bed. She was surprised he kept them. He was ten, would be eleven in a week, and from what she generally heard about preteen boys is that once they hit the video game stage, all cutesy, cuddly things were out the door. But what shocked her the most was that he actually _kept_ them. He could have easily thrown them out when they were moving, could have hid them in a box downstairs in their new house, could have shoved them under the bed for no one to see. As much as he wanted to forget about his childhood, that he claimed was a lie, he couldn't bring himself to discard the precious stuffed toys that had covered his nursery and bedroom his entire life.

Her eyes fell on each of them, a memory sparking in her brain as she looked from one to the other. The shark he got from his first trip to the aquarium; the yellow Big Bird he received from Sesame Street Live; a gold fish the size of his head from his obsession stage for Finding Nemo; a stuffed Thomas the Train from his other childhood obsession; a stuffed monkey from…She shook her head. _From the day he came home._ She looked back up at her son and smiled, her heart warming at how relaxed he looked.

Her phone chimed in her back pocket, causing her to jump. She watched Henry twitch in his bed for a moment, then settle back into his slumber. Closing the door, leaving it slightly open to the way she had found it, she pulled her phone from pocket and looked at the message.

"_So you and Robin had a good time!"_

_Regina rolled her eyes at Mary Margaret, though she couldn't see her in the back seat. "Yes, I love playing pool. I used to play it a lot when I was a kid."_

"_Did you get his number?" Mary Margaret turned in the front seat to face Regina. _

"_He's Henry's teacher." She noted, playing with the strap of her purse. _

"_Only for a few more months!"_

_Regina rolled her eyes again._

"_You didn't answer my question." Mary Margaret said. "He is a very charming man."_

"_Hey, I thought I was the only charming man in the world?" David spoke up, chuckling as his wife smacked his arm gently. _

_Mary Margaret looked back at her neighbor. "I don't mean to pry, but-"_

"_Yes, we exchanged numbers." Regina finally admitted. "For the sake of Henry!"_

"_Mmhmm…for Henry…sure." Mary Margaret turned back in her seat and watched the road. "I bet he's going to text you and say what a lovely evening he had with you tonight."_

"_Don't count on it" Regina muttered, looking out her own window._

"_I bet he will!" She said with a tune in her voice. "If he does, you owe me."_

"_Owe you what?" Regina asked with doubt in her voice._

"_Hmm…how about a pedicure date!" Mary Margaret looked over her shoulder. "We can get to know each other better!"_

'_Oh great.' Regina thought to herself. But she knew it wouldn't happen, so she smiled. "Sure. If Robin texts me about how lovely this evening was, you can take me for a pedicure." 'I can't say no to a free spa day!'_

_Just as Mary Margaret turned her body to agree to the deal, Regina's phone chimed. Both their faces fell into shock. "It's just Belle" Regina stated as she reached into her purse to retrieve her phone. Mary Margaret watched the woman's face, just enough light reflecting off her features as her eyes widened and her lips tugged up into a smile._

_+1-774-555-1263  
Hi Regina it's Robin. I just wanted to say that I had a great time with you tonight. Tell Henry hello for me!_

_Regina looked up at Mary Margaret, her face still in shock. "It's not Belle."_

"_OH MY GOD!" Mary Margaret screamed. "I TOLD YOU!" She clapped her hands together. "What did he say?"_

_Regina sighed and showed her the phone. She watched the woman's face grow with excitement, her eyes falling back to hers when the message was read. _

_Mary Margaret grinned. "So, pedicure date. Let me know when you're free!"_

_She rolled her eyes again as the other woman turned back in her seat, still giddy with joy over a simple text…and a stupid bet. Regina looked back at the phone to respond. _

_+1-207-555-0108  
Hi Robin, tonight was fun! Thank you for…_

_She didn't know what to say. 'Helping me escape my neighbors?' 'Buying me a drink?' 'Catching up?'_

…_Thank you. Have a good night!_

_She hit send just as they pulled into her driveway. The lights were on in the living room. She got out of the car, placing her phone in her back pocket and moving to the open window of the passenger side. "Thank you for driving, David."_

"_Not a problem. We'd love to have you join us again!" He said, putting the car in reverse. _

"_I…I'd love to join again." She smiled. As crazy as the night was, she truly did have a great time, and had met some interesting, but exciting people. They might have all been misfits, but so was she! "Goodnight!"_

"_Pedicures!" Mary Margaret shouted out the window as their car backed out onto the street then swiftly moved into their driveway. _

_Regina moved up the pathway quickly, seeing Belle through the window, __lying__ on the couch with a book in her hands. _

+1-774-555-1263  
Sweet dreams, Regina!

Her heart began to pound in her chest, her palms starting to sweat. _No. I can't do this_. She moved into her bedroom and sat on the bed. "Henry's teacher. He's Henry's teacher." She mumbled to herself, her gaze looking at the message one more time. _But he's so nice…and good looking!...and single! _ She groaned and fell back on her bed, eyes staring at the ceiling. _And you're not mayor anymore!_

A half hour later, she was changed in her pajamas, her phone on the side table by her bed, charging. She slipped under her covers and laid on her back, eyes back on the white swirls of plaster up above. _Just a few more months. Then maybe you can ask him for coffee…or you can ask him for coffee now to discuss Henry…oh, parent teacher conferences are coming up…no, no bad idea. You can miss it. Or just avoid his class. But he cares so much about Henry! _

She curled onto her side and looked at her phone. _Just a simple text goodnight…he replied back to you…why is he so good looking? Why are all English guys good looking? That Graham guy was hot…but shy…Robin isn't shy…his friend was a dick though…how can Robin be friends with him?...Probably because he has a smile that can win anyone over…those dimples…those blue eyes…_

She stared to feel a bit of warmth settle between her thighs. Her hand twitched toward her side table, reaching for the drawer. _No!_ She pulled her hand back and placed it under her head._ You're not masturbating to the thought of Henry's teacher. Stop it!_ She closed her eyes and wished she was drunk. The buzz she had been feeling at the bar had worn off by the time she got home. _Why can't I sleep!_ Her thoughts continued until finally, they became jumbled, and she fell into a deep sleep, her brain surprisingly clear of Robin Locksley.

AN: Again, I love Mary Margaret, but this how I just picture her through Regina's pov! ALSO, something I forgot to post last chapter- yes, David and Kathryn have the same last name…but that's it. They don't know each other, they aren't related. Just happen to have the same last name! I hope that doesn't confuse anyone!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi y'all! First, I'm sorry for the delay in update. But here it is. It's on the shorter side, but I promise it's picking up! Second,I don't know math apparently: I was off a year with the flashbacks, so I just went back and fixed them all in previous chapters. Also, last chapter I said "27" first Wednesdays…it should be "28". Something minor, but yah…whoops.  
Moving on! Enjoy!**

She could see the sun peaking over the blossoming trees as she gazed out the kitchen window. Birds were flying from branch to branch, street lights were beginning to dim, and Regina's yawns were fading. She looked back down at the small bowl in her hand as she stirred the blue liquid food coloring into the vanilla frosting. Part of her was fighting the urge to go back to bed- Henry wouldn't be up for another thirty minutes. The other part was forcing her to finish frosting the cake she baked last night so she could surprise him in his bed. That side was winning, allowing her to lick the spoon and toss it in the sink as she moved to the fridge to retrieve the cake.

She knew today was going to be rough. She anticipated so back in March when she heard him ask "what's this" and saw him hold up the file with his name on it. But she needed to keep today normal, just like all the other birthdays he's celebrated in his life. They were all with her, of course, and that's all that mattered. _Except the actual day of his birth_. She shook her head, pushing the thought down as she lathered the cake with the dark blue frosting.

_But he'll say it._ _He's eleven today, his filter disappeared at ten. He's going to make comments, Regina, just remember it was YOU who raised him, YOU who made him feel better when he was sick, YOU who watched him grow, YOU who celebrated his birth when no one else wanted to. _She smirked as she encouraged herself, painting the cake to perfection. She put the knife down and proceeded to write 'Happy Birthday Henry!' in red gooey gel. Sprinkles were scattered around the rim of the cake, followed by two candles in the shape of one's placed gently at the top of the cake. She looked at the clock- 7:20 a.m. _Only ten more minutes. I'll bring the cake up, light the candles at the top of the stairs and -_

Regina heard footsteps overhead. _Is he really that anxious about his birthday, he's up already?_ She ran over to the matches on the counter, and quickly lit the candles. She heard the footsteps reach the stairs as the creaks echoed through the living room and into the kitchen with each heavy step he took. Waving the flame out on the match, she turned the cake to face out and lifted it. Slowly, she took a few steps forward just as Henry entered the room. She threw on the biggest smile she could muster and greeted her son, "Happy birthday!"

Henry stared at her, his hair tussled every which way, imprints from his pillow stretching down his exhausted face, and his eyes, baggy and glaring. He looked her up and down, taking in the site of the cake, and finally landing on her face. With a roll of his eyes, he turned back around and headed up the stairs, leaving her alone downstairs.

She didn't know what to do next. Drop the cake and run after him? Put the cake down and bang her fists on the counter? Call after him and beg him to return downstairs? With the loud slam of his door up ahead, she sighed and brought the cake to the table and sat down. Her eyes roamed over the freshly decorated cake, taking in each detail she had carefully created. She read the words she had wrote and shook her head. "What was I thinking." Leaning forward, she eyed the flames on the candles and watched them dance, flickering back and forth as she raked her mind of where to go from here. But all she could think of was his face, full of disappointment and anger towards her, on the one day of the year that was supposed to be magical for him. Sure other holidays brought joy to her son, but today, April 30th, was _his_ day. She always made it his day. Yet, eleven special days later, she had managed to start it off on a bad foot- and all she had done was wish him a happy birthday. With the ache in her heart increasing, she shook her head and blew out the candles. "I'm sorry, Henry," she whispered, picking the cake back up, moving to the trash and tossing it inside.

* * *

-_Ten Years Ago-_

_The wrapping paper was scattered every which way, card envelopes tossed to the side, and though her concentration was solely on Henry and his wide eyed expression at every present before him, part of her was twitching to clean up the mess. But as giggles ensued from Henry, she was distracted again, reaching for another present as Daniel passed it towards her. She nodded to him as a way of thanking the gesture, feeling her mother's burning eyes on her. She caught a glimpse of them for a moment, already knowing her mother would have some comment to say later. _

"_Aw, that's so cute!"_

_Regina revealed the red and blue track suit she had just unwrapped. Henry was reaching for the pants as she held them up over his head. "I didn't think track suits would still be in style after the 90s, but this is adorable! Where'd you find it, Kathryn?"_

"_There's this little boutique in Portland and when I saw it, I couldn't resist!" Kathryn took a sip of her wine. "I tried to find you a matching one, but failed."_

"_That's because track suits are only good looking on children and the elderly." Ashley commented, writing down the gift and who it was from. _

"_This is true." Regina said as she picked up the pair of sneakers also in the box. "Now these you can easily find me a matching pair!" She held them to Henry's feet as the infant kicked them._

"_They didn't have any in women's." Kathryn noted with a smirk. "They did have a matching pair in men's! Want me to get those for your birthday, Daniel?" _

_Regina looked over to her husband, his eyes glued to his cell phone. _

_The rest of the room went silent as everyone focused on him. Finally, he looked up. "What?"_

"_Care to share what's so important on that cellular device of yours?" Cora asked, slowly swirling the wine in her glass. _

"_Oh," he put the phone back in his pocket, "nothing important. Just work."_

_Regina looked back down at Henry and kissed the back of his head._

_Cora's eyes remained on Daniel. "Perhaps you should tell work to give you a break so you can focus on your son's first birthday." She brought the glass to her lips and took a sip._

"_Perhaps you shouldn't worry about me and my job." Daniel bit back._

_Cora lowered her wine glass, her face unchanging as she stared at him. "Well I do worry because you are married to my daughter and-" _

"_Mother, enough." Regina finally spoke, standing up and swinging Henry onto her hip. She watched her mother look away from Daniel and down at her wine glass, the smirk never leaving her face. Regina could feel the awkward silence that had settled into the living room around her guests. "I'm going to go get the cake." She moved over to Kathryn, who sat on the couch and handed her Henry. "Keep the peace for me?" Regina whispered, kissing Henry's forehead._

"_I'll try my best!" Kathryn whispered back, glancing between Cora and Daniel._

* * *

Regina stood outside his bedroom door, listening to the chatter and noises coming from his room. She was already changed and ready to leave, but hadn't seen her son since he stormed off. She raised her hand to knock, sighed, and tapped her knuckles against the door. "Henry?"

No response. Again, she knocked, with no answer in return. She turned the doorknob, but it was stiff. Giving it another jiggle, she groaned, realizing he locked himself inside his room. "Henry, open the door, we're going to be late." She banged her palm this time, hearing the noise behind the door quieting.

"I'm not going to school."

"Yes, you are." She was all for special treatment on birthdays, but missing a day of school to play video games was not an option. "You have ten minutes to get ready."

She heard him scuffle to the door and unlock the door. Seeing the handle turn, she stepped back, watching Henry open the door, still clad in his Iron Man pajama pants and a tee-shirt, his hair still a mess. "Ok, you have fifteen minutes to get ready, but we're going to be late."

"I'm not going to school. It's my birthday, and that's what I want to do." He stood in the doorway, hand on the doorknob, eyes on Regina.

"Henry, choosing to stay home from school isn't an option." She adjusted her stance, crossing her arms over her chest. "Now get dressed or-"

"Or what?"

She was shocked at her son's comment. He had never spoken back to her, never questioned her authority. "Excuse me?"

"I'm. Not. Going." He moved back slightly and began to close his door.

Regina quickly caught it with her hand and stepped forward. "This is not an option, Henry. Now you get dressed for school or I'm taking away your video games for a week." She hated raising her tone of voice and threatening to take away his possessions, but he needed to understand he had no right to speak to her like that. "Do I make myself clear?"

He glared at her, removing his hand from the door and turning to his dresser. "Yes, Regina."

Her face dropped. "You mean, mom."

"Never met her." He fumbled through his drawer slowly, waiting for her reaction. When he heard nothing, he looked up, seeing her still in the doorway, looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry you still feel this way, Henry." She mumbled, beginning to turn away. "Please dress quick." She rushed off to her bedroom, feeling the tears in her eyes. Words always seemed to escape her whenever he pulled this 'mom' card on her. It was a battle she still wasn't prepared to fight, and at this point, all she could do was hide from his words and hope he would get over it soon.

As she sat on the edge of her bed, taking deep breaths, Regina reached for her phone on her night stand and unplugged it from the charger. She quickly wiped a tear that had rolled down her cheek and opened a blank message.

_\+ Robin Locksley  
_Hi Robin. I was hoping you could help me with something.

Hitting send, she held the phone in both her hands and stood up. Her eyes fell on the picture of Henry and herself at the local diner in Storybrooke. It was from his first day of school this year- she would always take him to breakfast there before school started on the first and last day. She put her phone down and picked it up, stroking her finger across the glass. She smiled for a moment, thinking of the happier time they both shared that day. Henry loved school and going to the diner was always a treat for him. Her smiled quickly faded as she realized that the ten year old in the picture was gone and an angry, upset eleven year old stood in his place.

She saw her phone light up on the table. Placing the picture back down, she ran her finger across Henry's happy face one more time, then picked up her phone.

_Robin Locksley:  
_Of course. What is it?

She sighed, thumbing over the keypad as she typed her message.  
_  
+Robin Locksley_  
Today is Henry's birthday. He's not enjoying it, again reminding me that I'm not his 'mom'. Obviously my intentions on making today special for him are not going well. Any chance you can lighten up his attitude today?

"I'm ready."

She looked over her shoulder, seeing Henry standing in the door way. Jeans and a clean tee-shirt had replaced his pajamas, his hair slicked down with water, and his backpack slung over his shoulder. She hit send and placed the phone in her pocket. "I'll meet you in the car." She flashed him a soft smile, knowing he would not return it. As he walked off, Regina looked back at the photo one more time. Her son was smiling with her. That's all she wanted to see.

* * *

_She could hear the guests in the other room as she moved about the kitchen quickly. She opened each drawer, rummaging through it, slamming it shut, and moving to the next. She repeated her actions, each round becoming more and more frustrated. "Where are they?" _

"_What are you looking for?"_

_His voice was ice to her veins, causing her to freeze her actions and glare over her shoulder. "Candles."_

_Daniel crossed his arms and stared at her stiff form. "I thought you put them in the dining room?"_

_She looked back at the open draw in front of her and slammed it shut. Biting her lip, she stood up straight, wanting to smack her forehead as she remembered she had moved them earlier that evening. "I…yes. I did. I forgot." She turned and stormed past him into the dining room, throwing a fake smile on to distract their guests from the reality of her life._

_Daniel followed, moving behind her as she opened the giant 'one' and mini star candles from their packages. "Are you going to stop slamming things at some point today?"_

_She turned and slammed the candles down onto the table behind him. "No."_

_His eyes met hers with fury. "Well it would be great if you stopped acting immature while there are peop-"_

"_Don't tell me how I can and cannot act in my own home," she spit out behind gritted teeth, "especially when it's you who-"_

"_Everything ok in here, dear?"_

_Regina slowly turned her head and looked over to her right. Her mother was standing in the archway, holding Henry on her hip. She took a deep breath as Daniel took a step back, running his hand through his hair. "Yes, mother. We'll be out in a minute. We're just finishing the birthday boy's cake." She smiled, moving her eyes to her son, who was playing with the elastic string of the paper hat that was placed on his head. _

"_Is there anything I can do to help?" Her mother asked, bouncing the one year old on her hip._

_Daniel moved to the cake and gently pushed it towards Regina. "I think we have everything covered, Cora." He looked up and saw the disgust behind his mother-in-law's eyes. _

"_Very well. I'll tell everyone the cake is almost ready!" She looked back at Regina and walked off to the living room with Henry._

"_You couldn't keep quiet for one day, could you." Regina mumbled under her breath as she placed the candles into the cake. _

"_I said absolutely nothing." Daniel grabbed the matches and struck them, a small flame igniting at the end._

_Regina stood up straight and placed her hands on her hips. "That immature comment was nothing? May I remind you that-"_

"_You know, for someone who JUST accused me of opening my mouth too much today, you seem to be rambling on more and more about it." He lifted the cake. "Now shall we proceed in there and pretend our lives are normal, just like you wanted us to do today?" _

_Her eyes narrowed on him. She wanted to scream at him, remind him that he no longer lived there, and that her discovery about his affair a month ago was still fresh in her mind. But he was right; she wanted today to be about Henry; to be perfect, or at least look perfect. Especially to her mother, who could pick up on anything and everything different or wrong in Regina's life. "Go" she demanded, trying to calm her nerves and remind herself that the party was almost over._

_He rolled his eyes and headed towards the living room. "Yes, you're majesty."_

_Her hands rolled into fists for a moment, but quickly released as she followed him, once again changing her face to look happy. And deep down, she was happy, overflowing with joy actually, as she took her son into her arms, placed him on her lap in front of the cake and held him as their family and friends sang to the one year old. She could see his eyes staring in amazement at the treat in front of him, and as she blew the candles out for him, she watched him smile and clap with his audience. In that moment, everything around her did not exist; the pain from her husband's escapades did not haunt her; the wandering eyes from her judgmental mother did not faze her. It was just her and her son, full of excitement and bliss- and that's all she wanted._

* * *

_Robin Locksley:  
_As of right now, he has a smile on his face. I hope it stays there for the remainder of the evening.

Regina read Robin's text and relaxed in the driver's seat. She looked over at the school and watched as the students flooded out of the building.

_+Robin Locksley  
_Thank you! Whatever you did, I appreciate it. I hope it wasn't too much tro-

The back door opened, revealing Henry, tossing his back pack into the back seat and slamming the door shut. Regina watched him move to the passenger door and open it. "Hey."

"Hi." He grumbled, closing the door and buckling in.

"How was school?" She asked, turning the volume down on the radio. Henry never enjoyed listening to NPR.

She watched his lips twitch in the corner a bit. He obviously enjoyed today. "Good."

"Just good?" She pushed further, looking back at her phone and finishing her message to Robin. She hit send just as Henry answered.

"Mr. Locksley declared today a movie day instead of giving us a quiz." He said, playing with the hem of his shirt.

Regina smirked. "Well that's cool."

"Yah. He let me pick the movie."

"What did you pick?"

"Big Hero Six." Henry looked up at his mom.

Her smirk turned into a genuine smile as she started driving. She had taken Henry during Christmas break this year to see that movie. It was hilarious, and she knew he would have definitely been smiling today. "That's awesome!" She glanced over at him. "So where do you want to go to dinner for your birthday?"

He was silent for a moment. "The diner back home."

"Henry," she sighed. "We can go back to Storybrooke in the summer, and that will be the first place we stop, I promise."

"Can we just order pizza then?" He mumbled.

"Of course."

"Do I still have my video games?" Henry looked up at her.

She wanted to say no, that his attitude this morning was unacceptable. But it was his birthday, and she didn't want today to go further south. "Yes." She also knew it wouldn't be fair to give him his present tonight with such a punishment- a new game console and 2 new video games.

He smiled. "Thank you. Can we listen to something other than this stupid talk radio?"

The smirk returned on her face. _And he's back!_ "It's not stupid! It's informative." She could hear him groan as she reached towards the dials and put it on whatever pop radio station she could find.

* * *

"…_and they lived happily, ever after!" She ran her thumb across Henry's chubby cheek and kissed his forehead. "I love you , Henry. You'll always be my little prince." Her fingers traced circles through the mess of hair by his temple. She could feel his breathing fall deeper and deeper as she held him close to her. In this moment, he was hers, all hers. She didn't want it to end. _

"_He looks so at peace."_

_Regina nodded her head, keeping her eyes on Henry. "He just fell asleep." She looked up, seeing Cora move about the room, looking over every detail in the small space. "I thought you left."_

"_I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to my daughter!" Cora picked up a stuffed elephant and hugged it to her, turning to look at Regina. "Plus, we haven't had a chance to catch up!"_

"_What's there to catch up on?" Regina questioned, seeing her mother move across from her, leaning against Henry's empty crib. "Nothing's new. Everything's the same at the office."_

"_What did Daniel do?" Cora asked. "I'm not stupid, dear."_

"_Never said you were, mother." Regina kissed Henry's forehead and stood up out of the rocker. She moved next to Cora and gently lowered the sleeping baby into his bed. "Besides, we're fine."_

"_No, you're not." Cora placed the elephant in the crib, running the back of her hand across her grandson's cheek. "This little boy is too precious to be caught in the middle of his parent's problems."_

"_He's not caught in the middle of anything." Regina moved to the door, motioning for Cora to step out. As the two exited, Regina dimmed the light and gently closed the door. _

_Cora stood behind her daughter and sighed. "Regina, I know when something is wrong with you."_

"_Everything is fine. I think it's time you left."_

"_Why are you in such a rush to kick me out? We hardly see each other. If it weren't for that sweet boy in there, I wouldn't have seen you at all this year." She followed her daughter down the stairs and to the foyer of the house. "Regina, please talk to me."_

"_Mother, I'm tired. I still need to clean the h-"_

"_I took care of the dishes and picked up the living room while you rocked Henry to sleep. The cleaning is done." Cora arched her eyebrow and looked away. "No help to that husband of yours."_

_Regina could see her mother was fishing for details. She wondered how much she knew about her marriage that was on the rocks. "I really want to go to bed. You haven't had a child in your house in years. In about five hours, Henry will be wide awake, which means I will need to be wide awake, so I would love to get few hours of sleep." _

_Daniel rushed out of the study, his cell phone in hand. "Is Henry asl-…Cora, you're still here."_

"_Of course I'm still here. I cleaned the entire house while you ran off to do your own thing." Cora took a step towards her son-in-law and studied his face. "Who was that you were talking to in there?"_

"_Mother, that is none of your business." Regina walked over to the purse that sat on the table by the door and brought it over to Cora. "Have a safe drive home."_

_Cora's eyes didn't leave Daniel's as she took her purse. "I could stay the night and help with Henry if you-"_

"_No." Regina and Daniel said in unison._

_Cora pressed her lips together and looked at her daughter. "Please call me if you need anything." Glancing at Daniel quickly, she leaned in to her daughter. "Anything." Kissing her daughter's cheek, she stepped to the door. "Give my grandson another kiss goodnight for me!" She looked over her shoulder at the two behind her, both in defensive stances, and wished them one last "goodnight" before walking out the door._

_Regina threw her head back and closed her eyes. "If she wasn't my mother, I would, ugh. I don't even know. I don't know what to do with her."_

"_I can think of a thousand things." Daniel muttered, placing his phone in his pocket. _

"_I'm sure you could." She straightened up and looked at him. "You should go."_

"_I was just about to." He grabbed his car keys out of his back pocket and flung them around his finger, walking towards the door._

"_Aren't you going to go say goodnight to your son?" Regina was a little surprised by his need to rush out. _

"_He's already asleep. I don't want to wake him." He opened the door and turned to Regina. "Have you made your decision yet?"_

_Regina bit her lip and looked at the floor. Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, she glanced up to meet his eyes. "Yes."_

"_And?" His hands played with the keys._

_The sound of the metal jingling was driving her insane. She wanted to take them and chuck them across the street. Was he that anxious for an answer, or did he just not have a care at all? She moved her eyes from his and answered, "I want a divorce." _

_Daniel nodded his head and closed the door behind him. _

"_Seriously? You have nothing to say?" She groaned out loud and headed into the kitchen. Opening one of the cabinets, she removed a wine glass and set it on the counter, grabbing the open bottle of wine that was opened earlier and pouring the rest of its contents into the glass. She swirled it around, staring at the deep red color and brought the rim to her lips. Her eyes were caught by the remainder of Henry's birthday cake, wrapped neatly in saran wrap. The 'one' candle was placed next to it. She closed her eyes, realizing she was spending the last few hours of her son's first birthday drinking alone, about to divorce his father. "I'm sorry, Henry" she mumbled into her glass and took a sip of the wine. _


End file.
